What Jashin Wants
by HornyWolf
Summary: "I have better plans for you my loyal servant." Then the wind thickened and Hidan's mind was filled with visions of a girl, no younger than eight, with navy hair, porcelain skin and pale moonlit eyes. HidanXHinata Lemon Rated M Gore Sadistic love
1. Gift

**Dedicated to my Sissy**_** TheFlawlessDragon **_**a HidanXHinata fan. Rakastan sinua! **

**

* * *

**

"What the hell Kakuzu? What the fuck are you talking about? You said I was going to get a good kill!" Hidan bitched. "You dragged me here for nothing?"

Giving him a glare Kakuzu muttered "Shut up. And no I didn't bring you here for nothing," He inspected a piece of paper he held in his hand and then the name of the tavern he stood in front of. "I brought you here to keep watch while I attend to a little business."

Shoving the paper back into his cloak he proceeded to enter.

"I'm not your fucken bitch ya know! I'm not going to just guard the place on command!" He spat back only to be fully ignored by Kakuzu.

Alas Hidan digressed and plopped down next to a large cherry blossom tree. "Hmph, well this is some shit, making me do the bitch's share." With its roots encircling around him, cradling him almost, Hidan laid back against the tree and stared at the sunlight peeking through the cherry blossoms. The sun warmly caressing his finely toned muscles, his sliver-white hair glowing in the sun like a rare beast, and his amulet of Jashin shimmering in the light, he was content, peaceful and relaxed.

Soon he fell into a peaceful slumber only to be awaked by a voice that spoke "Hidan…Hidan….awaken and listen to me…." Hidan rolled over, and enraged from being awoke, screamed "What the hell do you want motherfucker?"

His eyes opened to an all too familiar sight of complete darkness and red glowing eyes with the most wicked and soul devouring pupils. The large voice boomed as it mocked him. "Is that any way to treat your God?"

The wind blew, hot and thick, almost like it was Gods very breath.

"My lord…what is it that you desire from me? Have I not sacrificed enough for you?"

Hidan crouched to his knees, holding his scythe in front of his bowed head. "My lord, please allow me to atone for my neglect. I will slaughter a whole village in your name Jashin. I will paint the land red with their blood in your honor."

"Enough!" The God's voiced shook the land. "I have better plans for you my loyal servant." Then the wind thickened and Hidan's mind was filled with visions of a girl, no younger than eight, with navy hair, porcelain skin and pale moonlit eyes.

"My lord….why are you showing me this child?"

"Wealth, status and purity...the three things that place a man above all others, your partner in crime is your ticket to wealth….your strength and loyalty has proven your worth to me….and as a reward…an innocent flower…ripe for the plucking…she is my gift to you…take her."

"What are you saying my lord? What use would I have with a child?" He stared into the eyes of is master, seeking answers.

"She is a child of the leaf….her soul is the purest to walk the land in hundreds of years…she is the only one worthy of my most loyal servant. She is a child of Jashin and a gift for you."

Hidan stood. "But master I-"

"Keep her tucked away from the influences of the outside world….she will be yours in due time my servant."

"Master, what do you-"

Then the wind thickened and a roaring blood boiling scream reached out to his ears and brought him back to reality.

Greeted by the cherry blossoms, his eyes flashed open. His chest heaving, he clutched his amulet and whispered "What the hell?"

* * *

**Yeah, its short I know. Anyways review and comment if you like. **

**~HornyWolf**


	2. Kidnapping

Hidan pondered over Jashin's words for many days and finally he understood what his master meant, although what confused him was "Keep her tucked away from the influences of the outside world….she will be yours in due time my servant."

'What the hell?" He thought. Why would his master give him a gift then say she must be hidden away and that she wasn't his yet? It made little sense to him.

Yet when opportunity knocks one would be wise to answer and Hidan wasn't planning to waste his chance. He and Kakuzu were to be sent to gather information from the village hidden in the leaf, and he planned to take his prize.

Disguised as mere traveling salesmen, the two entered the village under the dead of night.

"Kakuzu, why the hell are we disguised like these pieces of shit?" Hidan spat under his breath.

"Because this is the easiest way in and no one will question if were seen leaving in a hurry." His partner whispered to his baka of a comrade.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Traveling salesmen con people everyday so they have reasons to move quickly and with sacs of cash in hand you baka."

Hidan scowled. "Shut up you know it all dick face, let's just get this done. Hpm, I wanna have a little fun tonight. Maybe raise a little hell while I'm at it."

Hidan and Kakuzu went about their work, that being hunting down some loan-shark who was apparently in debt to an even bigger loan-shark.

While Kakuzu spent his time counting his money afterwards Hidan took his chance to sneak out. He actually had no idea where to search so he just decided to wander around aimlessly until he found what he was looking for or until God gave him a sign.

Eventually after a while of jumping over fences and stalking around people's yards he found what he was looking for.

The navy haired girl with porcelain skin was being escorted around by a slightly older child, who Hidan assumed to be her brother, for an early morning walk in the garden of their compound. All he had to do now was by his time for her brother to leave her alone for just a moment.

"Damn, when did I become a kidnapper? Shit, one day you wake up a murderer and the next you're a kidnapper. Fuck, I'm seriously going downhill lately." Hidan said under his breath, he was really getting aggravated waiting. Patience was not his strong suit.

"Ahh, Fuck this bitch!" Hidan threw a rock at the girl's brother; luckily he just happened to duck down to get a flower at the right moment. Hidan grew a sour look on his face. "Of course…" He rolled his eyes and pulled out a sack he had taken from Kakuzu and jumped out at the children. The boy turned around to face the intruder. Hidan was ready for him though, he punched him on the back of the head, knocking him out. 'Just like beating up a baby' He thought.

Before the child could turn around everything went dark around her, she couldn't move either then everything became fuzzy even the darkness surrounding her.

"What took you so long baka?" Kakuzu questioned his just now arriving comrade. "Shut up ass wipe. I'm taking my fucking time." He tossed the sack with the young girl in it onto a cart with Kakuzu's cash and the loan-sharks covered up body.

"Hidan, what the hell is that?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, let's just go."

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and started walking. "That had better not be another dead body. Remember your carrying the cart."

"Ah go suck it." Hidan whispered under his breath as he grabbed the cart and started to move out of the village.

After delivering the body to their client, the zombie brothers returned back to the hideout.

"About fucking time! I'm sick of these gay-ass clothes!" Hidan spat as he started stripping as soon as the two entered.

"What took you two so long?" A solemn voice echoed through the underground halls.

"Why did you miss us stick dick?" A half naked Hidan replied.

"No, I simply wanted to know why so I could make sure it happened again. It's so peaceful without the two of you around." Sasori grumbled, entering into the torch light.

Kakuzu ignored the two and walked passed Sasori then stopped. "Hidan," he glanced back "I assume this is yours."

He tossed the sac containing the girl to his foul mouthed partner. "I'm only going to ask one question, why not kill her there?" Then he left.

Sasori cocked his head at Hidan.

Hidan smirked "Sasori I have I job for you," He handed him the sac. "Take care of her for me okay? Remember she's mine I just can't have her yet."

Sasori opened the sac and laid his eyes on the sleeping eight year old navy haired child. "Why do I have to take care of the brat?"

"Cause asshole I'll make it worth your wild."

Sasori just stared at the moron in front of him. "Fine but she works for me and I want a fresh body for every three days she is under my care."

Hidan snarled. "Fresh every three days? Are you serious you cunt licker?"

Sasori just soullessly stared at him.

"Ah fucken hell, fine…hey one more thing, she never finds out I'm the one that took her-and make sure she knows she is a child of Jashin."

Sasori turned and waved him off "Whatever."

**Again I apologize for it being short I will defiantly try to make one of the proceeding chapters over 2,000 words. Let me know what you think!**

**~HornyWolf**


	3. Baka and Sasori no Danna

The smell of wood was thick in the air; the room was dim with candle light as the small child awoke. 'Where am I? Where's Neji?' She thought. Her head tilted a bit and her eyes squinted, trying to decipher what she was looking at. It appeared to be something like a head piece of a suit of armor in its shape but it looked like it had a piece of tattered cloth covering the bottom. She squinted her eyes, still confused at what it was; she slowly reached out to touch it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The thing said.

The girl screamed to the top of her lungs and jumped back, hitting the rail of what she now realized was a bed. "Wha-what are you?"

The thing came closer to her and said "I, am Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Wh-where am I?"

"You are in your new home now." Sasori said inside of his Hiruko puppet. "Now, what is your name?"

The child looked at this Sasori character, puzzled by his appearance.

"What are y-you mister Sa-sasori?

"Well?" He the impatient puppet master spat.

"H-hinata! Hinata Hyuuga." She cowered, gripping onto the bed rails behind her.

"Good….good…that's and easy name to remember," Sasori pulled out his Scorpion like tail and wrapped it around the child. Her eyes widened and she tried to climb away, though to no prevail and was of course, screaming her head off.

"Shut up girl. Now, you work for me. You see these broken puppets over there in the corner? You will repair all of them."

"B-but I don't know how to-"

"I will teach you that later," He pulled her to his face "Now, are you hungry?"

Hinata frantically squirmed under the tight grip of the tail. "N-no…"

Then the door slammed open. "Yo, Sasori where's the little brat Kakuzu was bitching about, un?" The blond questioned, then seeing the child he smirked and said "Well, hello there, un! "

That was about all poor Hinata could take, she squealed and passed out. The poor thing abducted and scared out of her mind and all in one day too.

Sasori turned his head to the moron in his door-way. "Deidara, I really hate you."

* * *

One hour later Hinata finally woke up; again she was on Sasori's bed. Next to her was a tray with tea and onigiri. She blinked. "Sa-sasori….?" She looked around for the large cloaked scorpion creature. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hello un!" The blond from earlier jumped up onto the bedrail grinning through his teeth.

"Aahhh!" Hinata screamed, falling backwards. "Who a-are you?"

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Deidara, and your Hinata right un?"

Hinata examined the boy; he couldn't be too much older than herself, maybe about three years tops. "Y-yes, I'm Hinata. She stared at him, he appeared to be...well he seemed odd. He was sitting on the bed rail and leaning back and forth just slightly.

"So Sasori no Danna is taking care of you un? Funny I'd never think of him as the fatherly type un."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Deidara placed an onigiri there before she had a chance. "You should eat un. You look so poor, hm."

Hinata spat out the onigiri and facing Deidara desperately asked "Where am I?"

The boy grabbed the other onigiri and nibbled on it a bit, making her wait for his answer. "You are in the hideout of the Akatsuki un." He continued eating, leaving her yet again waiting. "I," He said proudly "Am the youngest member of the Akatsuki hm." The blond beamed.

"Now, Danna tells me you are going to be working for him now am I right un?"

Hinata thought for a moment and slowly nodded her head. She really did have no geometric idea where she was and odds were she would never succeed in escaping, especially with that wooden scorpion thing lurking around. Plus it would probably be better off for her to stay; her very life could be at stake if she attempted to leave.

She felt a sudden poke on her forehead. "Hello, anyone there hm?" The boy poked her again.

Hinata flinched, looking at the boy again she said "How are you a m-member of an organization, y-you're not much older than m-me."

Giving her a bored stare Deidara remarked "But I'm stronger than you un."

She remained quiet, and feeling a bit upset she started to tear up. "Wow, stop it un! I didn't mean to make you cry hm!" He patted her on the back of her shoulder. "Please stop crying hm. I'm sorry un!"

Then poor Deidara nearly suffocated, Hinata jumped up and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his stomach. Deidara's only thought was 'What the hell?'

"Deidara!" Sasori's voice boomed as he entered the room, making Deidara jump. "What are you doing you little brat?"

"Nothing un, I swear on it hm!"

Sasori's shadow crept closer as Deidara panicked trying to detach Hinata from him.

"Why is she crying? What have you done you little pipsqueak?"

Sasori's face appeared from the shadows, this time he was outside of Hiruko.

His voice said it all, he was irritated and in no damn mood to be fucked with.

Deidara finally escaped Hinata's iron grip and ran from Sasori. Though it didn't work out all that well.

Held by the back of his shirt, Deidara was suspended in the air like a piñata by Sasori. Placing his free hand on his forehead the puppet man grumbled "What the hell did you do to her Deidara?"

"I didn't do anything un!" The child protested. "Why the hell do you always have to blame me for shit hm?

Sasori just stared at his pint sized teammate. "Do I really need to answer that you baka?"

Deidara just folded his arms and grunted. Sasori glanced back at the child on the bed; she had stopped crying a while ago, now with a curious look on her face, she watched him and the baka.

Sasori sighed. 'This could take a while.' He thought.

Gripping the blond tighter, he opened his door and gladly tossed the tiny brat out.

Turning to face Hinata he sighed and mentally cursed Hidan for making him take care of the runt. 'When the hell did I become the damn babysitter? First bomb boy now little miss stutter.' He groaned 'I'll have to get rid of that before I skin her to pieces from hearing it.'

Walking over to the silent child, the puppet master closed his eyes and knew that this was not going to be simple.

Yet silently to himself he uttered 'You're a real bitch Hidan.

* * *

**Well I must admit, I'm a little scepticle of this chapter. Its more my style to do a time skip but I kinda felt that this extra chap was needed so please let me know what you thought.**

**~HornyWolf**


	4. Jashinism

It had been two weeks since Hinata was kidnapped. She had been put to work fixing Sasori's puppets after he scolded- I mean taught her how to fix them. Hinata took great care into making them; her concentration was solely on the masterpiece she was repairing. She held its wooden face between her thumb and index finger, gently tightening a screw. She finished and rubbed her fingers across its cheek, smiling she began to touch up on the paint.

She took her job serious, maybe because she was just a very focused and intent child, or it could be the fact that if she did it wrong Sasori would be pissed. Either way she was making sure not to miss a small little detail.

"Sasori Danna," She spoke softly "What do you think so f-far?" She held the puppet up to him for examination. Sasori looked up from his human puppet drafts and observed her maintenance work.

"Getting better." He remarked. He was surprised at how quick she was to learn. It was amazing really, in one week she had learned to whittle, file, paint and everything else she needed to know. Either she was a prodigy or he was just a skillful teacher, he decided on a little of both.

Sasori also did his best to break her of her stuttering but it still remained. He even threatened to make her into a human puppet if she kept it up. Obviously she was a brave little brat since she clearly wasn't dense, especially when compared to the blond baka, either way she stopped _most _of the stuttering but some still lingered.

Hinata was still confined to Sasori's room, forbidden to leave unless accompanied by Sasori himself. He brought her her meals and clothes, though she could have sworn some of the clothes belonged to Deidara but they were so unisex that she could not honestly tell.

Speaking of Deidara, he too was becoming a part of her life. He came by every few days to talk to her and even play with her just a little, childhood was still in him despite being a criminal. He made her little clay doves, bunnies, and even sheep. She loved them; they were so realistic, they reminded her of the outside world.

"Sasori Danna," She glanced up at him as he gave back the puppet "Why can't I leave this room?"

Sasori thought for a moment 'Well for one I don't want her running around causing havoc.'

"Because….," He paused, looking for a real answer "Because your sensei will be here soon."

Hinata appeared puzzled. "But aren't you may sensei Dana?" She stood to face him, placing the puppet gently on the floor.

"I am, but I am not your only sensei." He spoke bluntly. "Your new sensei Hidan will be teaching you some new things as soon as he returns from a mission." The puppet master returned to his drafts, ending the conversation.

Hinata stood there contemplating the news. 'What could this new sensei be planning to teach me? Dana has taught me how to fight and how to make and fix puppets…what could I need to know? Hmm…maybe this Hidan sensei will teach me how to fight with my clan's jutsu. But I'm not sure that's possible, I doubt he has Byakugan… hmm then maybe he can teach me to use my chakra's nature or teach me some jutsus I do not know…'

A loud knock was heard at the door then a boy of about fourteen entered Sasori's room. He was pale with a depressing face with black hair tied into a low pony-tail. He seemed only a little older than Deidara.

"Where is Deidara?" He questioned, glancing at Hinata then focusing on Sasori.

"I don't know." Sasori spoke uncaringly.

The boy gave a grunt and frowned. He then left shutting the door slowly behind him.

"Danna who was that?"

"Itachi Uchiha" The red head uttered boredly.

'Uchiha?' Hinata thought 'That name sounds familiar….'

"Come on," Sasori spoke agitatedly. "I'm tired of waiting."

The next thing she new, Hinata was on the back of Sasori's Hiruko puppet and in this large training room, similar to those Sasori had trained her in before only this one was darker and the soil seemed dryer and more untouched.

"God damn it Hidan, hurry the hell up" The scorpion man cussed, pissed at being kept waiting.

Minutes passed by aimlessly and Sasori's patience only thinned.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sasori roared, swinging his tail like thing around.

"Sheesh, calm yourself Sasori you little cunt. I'm here now." Hidan's voice echoed from the other side of the training room. "What the fuck are you bitching about now?" Hidan questioned, rubbing his ear that ached from Sasori's yelling.

"You're late!" He spat

"So my mission ran late, not my fault ass wipe." He said as a matter of factly, ending his disputed with Sasori. "Now, is this the daughter of Jashin I've been told of?" He smiled at the startled and currently shaken up Hinata. Sasori rolled his eyes thinking 'Of course she is you dike, don't even play stupid. Although for you it's not that hard.'

Hidan reached for Hinata who looked him over before climbing off Sasori. She introduced herself to Hidan. "Hello, I'm Hinata nice to m-met you." She smiled timidly, withholding her last name since Danna had told her never to tell anyone of it.

She looked at this silver haired man in front of her, he seemed older than Itachi and Deidara but not as old as Sasori's puppet body looked. He had deep purple eyes and slender lips that puckered ever so lightly when he smirked. He seemed to be quite nice by appearance.

"Hidan," Sasori spoke as he walked off "Play nice."

Hinata wondered what he meant by that.

Once Sasori was gone Hidan faced Hinata. "Okay, first things first, I'm Hidan and you are a child of Jashin are you not?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a minute, she did recall Sasori mentioning something about her being a child of Jashin or something like that before but she couldn't really remember so she just nodded her head.

"Good, Good." Hidan smirked, Sasori had obviously held up his promise so far.

"Umm…Sensei Hidan," Hinata whispered.

"Speak up girl what the is it?" Hidan barked "And don't call me sensei!"

"Y-yes Hidan, umm who is Jashin?"

Hidan looked at her with a bit of pride. "Jashin, my dear child is God." Hidan smiled and raised his fist to his emblem. He is the master of death and sacrifice!"

"But I though B-Buddha was god…"

Hidan's eyes grew wide and he reached down and grabbed the child by her collar. "Buddha that fat son of a bitch is a fake he is worthless. Jashin is the who controls all!"

Hinata struggled under Hidan's grip as he carried her out of the training room and into an unfamiliar room.

His room to be exact.

Hidan opened the door to his room and placed Hinata down. The room was pitch black and a chill was in the air. Hinata stumbled around in the dark for a little while, completely blind, and then eventually she bumped into Hidan's leg. Gripping onto his pants leg she asked "Where are we now?"

Picking her up, he said "My sanctuary."

Hidan lit a torch light and the room light up, revealing its secrets.

Releasing Hidan's pants leg, Hinata's eyes explored the room from top to bottom. She noticed the same symbol Hidan wore around his neck was painted on the wall in what she hoped was red paint. There was a desk in the coroner of the room holding a handful of open books with black covers. Sitting across from them were a candle and a knife. The bookshelf on the opposite side of the room was messy and unkempt, matching the bed. All in all the layout and design of the room was similar to Sasori's, except for the definition of clean apparently came with a different meaning.

Hidan picked up one of the books from his desk and flipped through it to a specific page with an illustration of the emblem painted on the wall and around his neck.

"This is the emblem of Jashin," He spoke proudly, handing her the book. "It is the symbol of my loyalty to the God Jashin- the only true God."

Hinata examined the picture, tracing it in her mind.

"The main thing you need to know about Jashinism is this: Anything less than complete destruction is an unforgivable sin." He looked her dead in the eyes as he said it too, making sure she understood the main rule. "Got that?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now you are a lucky little girl. You are born as a child of Jashin; this makes you better than all the other children from the village you came from."

Climbing onto the bed to get a better closer to eye level with Hidan, Hinata asked "Is that why I was t-taken? Because I am better than all the other children?" Her eyes lit up, her soul filling with a purpose in life.

Hidan smirked, "Yes, that is the reason." Placing his hand on her fore head he asked "What is your name now?"

Hinata's eyes stared dead at Hidan's, as if making a bond with them. "It's Hinata."

'Hinata,' Hidan thought 'How beautiful. No name can compare to it, all other names are shit when it is said.'

Smirking Hidan whispered "Are you ready to follow under the path of Jashin?"

Hinata's hope filled eyes screamed yes, her heart shirked yes, but all her body was able to do was nod enthusiastically. Finally it felt like she had a true place in the universe, her real purpose in life, and a future that seemed to be shimmering with opportunity and strength.

The days passed by and turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months and Hinata grew stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally. Her studies in Jashinism improved as well. She now wore an emblem around her neck, matching her sensei's. She absorbed every word Hidan said, she even wanted to be just like him. Nothing could stop her obsession with him, her training, and her new religion. She cared deeply for them all which proved to be good news for it didn't take her long to go from being no match for Deidara during sparing to flat out kicking his ass. She even stood up pretty well against Itachi, when he gave her the time of day anyways. Though she was still no match for Hidan, she did at least manage to impress him and Sasori too.

Hidan had taught her well and he meant a lot to her, he was more than just a sensei, he was her idol. She worshiped him, though not quit as much as she did her lord Jashin.

None the less she was proud to be his student, even when she was hurt during scythe training and covered from head to toe in blood.

Hidan on the other hand was also proud of her; she was strong, intelligent, and faithful. She was a gift from Jashin to him, and one he was truly honored to possess.

**Thanks for being so patient when waiting for updates and thank you too all those who have reviewed so far. Please review some more! I also hope to get Hidan back to his typical cursing self soon too, because to be honest, Hidan's more fun when he's calling someone a dick or cunt. (And You Know It!) ~HornyWolf**


	5. Friendship and Uncertainty

The halls were dark and echoed with footsteps as Hidan walked. His eyes were closed and his mind was at peace. He was quite proud of himself, Hinata grew stronger every day and her loyalty to Jashin and himself was even greater.

"Where are you going?" Hidan opened his eyes to see Itachi leaning up against the wall. Only Itachi's eyes could be seen, glowing in the darkness.

"Hidan grunted "Why the fuck do you care pipsqueak?"

"What are you planning to do with that girl Hidan?" Itachi walked into the light ever so slightly, with only his face illuminated. "Do you plan to kill her? Or torture her? Possibly train her to be your servant?"

The Uchiha pulled himself off the wall and walked next to Hidan. He smirked, and looked Hidan right in the eyes "Or do you plan to make her immortal too?"

Hidan looked up at the dirt bag and snarled "Why the fuck do you give a shit? She's not your problem ya little red – eyed bitch!"

"Enough, I can see that there is no point in asking you. I guess I'll just have to wait and see." With that he grunted and walked on ignoring Hidan.

After Itachi disappeared Hidan stared daggers at where his shadow had been. Growling he said "Damn you little cunt licker…"

* * *

Hinata sat on the floor in the corner of Sasori's room, her hands delicately working on the face of her newest creation. It was a puppet with sunset hair, a blank expression, and the symbol of Jashin on its chest.

It had been four years since she was taken from her home, though she oddly did not mind all that much. The Akatsuki were her family now. Sasori was her main caregiver, he had taught her valuable lessons especially how to fight. Deidara had been almost like an older brother to her, he was the best sparring partner and he did make life interesting, though he caused her a lot of grief in the process.

He once blew up a clay bunny that, well, kind of caught her hair on fire.

None the less he kept her on her toes but what can a girl expect form a best friend?

Itachi Uchiha, though grim and tart, gave some of the best advice even when he was simply rambling to himself, lost in memories of the past.

Kakuzu, well…he put up with her mostly but he did give good money advice at the very least.

The other members of the Akastuki were nice too, but none such as amazing as Hidan.

Hidan was, though her eyes at least, a demigod. He was so skilled and powerful that Jashin must have blessed him himself.

Even father time had no control of him, even after four years Hidan retained his youth, as if he stopped ageing the day after she had met him. When he told her he was immortal, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor and she thought 'Oh my god…he really is Jashin's favorite and most loyal servant.' Hidan later explained to her it was his jutsu that gave him immortality but nonetheless Hinata adored him.

She had seen him strike down an opponent swiftly and precisely countless times, carefully taking notes from each of his movements and attacks, even taking the extra time to practice some of the moves and poses herself.

His curse technique was her favorite though, it gave him the power over life and death and all it took was a little blood. That was simply amazing; she wanted to learn that technique for herself to become stronger and untouchable, also to be just like Hidan.

"What are you doing? Still working on those pointless things un?" Deidara commented entering Sasori's room. "Honestly, what do you expect to accomplish from making them? It's not like you can use them yourself and Danna breaks them in battle to quickly for you to put so much effort in them. I say you just make them explode after all beauty only lasts a short while hm?" He squatted down facing her, a large idiotic smile on his face.

She gave him an aggravated stare. "Go fuck yourself Deidara. If I wanted your opinion I'd have asked."

"Wow someone's pissed today," he smirked "Now why is that hmm? Is it because Hidan is on a mission and you all by yourself?"

Hinata gave him a bored stare, similar to Sasori's "If I were alone you wouldn't be here dick licker, and no it's not because of Hidan either." Although it actually was she just didn't want to admit it.

"What is it then hm?" The blond asked poking her in the forehead with his pinky finger to agitate her.

"Are you trying to piss me off or something?" She growled.

"No I just have a little surprise for you yeah," He grinned "Follow me." He stood and turned to the door. "Coming?"

Hinata sighed, there really was no point in bothering to say no, he would have dragged her along anyway and she knew it. Placing the puppet down she followed him outside to and into the forest.

Crossing her arms and tapping her foot she demanded "Well? What is this surprise you have to show me?"

He grinned "You really are turning out to be just like Sasori no Danna hm, no patience at all."

He climbed up one of the trees, taking his time also.

"What's taking you so long Deidara?" She barked.

"One more second…un…aha!" He jumped down holding something in his hands.

"What do you think?" He opened his mouth hands and reveled to her a white dove. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god…Deidara…its beautiful."

"Yeah, I found it this morning and thought you would like it, since your all sweet like a dove hm."

She stared at him. "Don't flatter me."

"But you are, yeah." He grinned.

The bird twitched a bit.

"Hey, it looks like its leg is broken hm." He rubbed the bird with his thumb.

"Let me see him Dei." She reached for him and held the bird tightly but gently in her hands. "Come on, we need to help it."

Back inside Sasori's room Hinata laid the dove down on a desk and started digging through a pile of wood chips. Deidara on the other hand simply watched her thinking to himself 'She curses like a sailor but is as compassionate as a nun. That's messed up.'

"AH! Where the fuck is it!" Hinata bitched tossing the wood chips all around her. One aimed straight at Deidara who dodged it. "Wow, watch where you throw things Hinata, you'll knock my eye out yeah."

"Sorry Dei…yes found it!" She pulled out a square tube-like piece of wood and pulled out a knife and cut it in half.

She placed the newly cut wood piece under the bird's injured leg and wrapped some gauze tightly around it to hold it in place. "There, that will have to do for a cast." She smiled.

Deidara grunted "That's all well and nice but what do you intend to keep him in un?"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit "Oh, I guess I forgot about that."

Deidara sighed "hold on I might have something."

He came back 10 minutes later with a metal birdcage. "Here will this work hm?"

Hinata grinned "Of course it will Dei!" Jumping on him she nearly knocked the life out of him in a bone breaking hug.

"Damn Hinata don't kill me just yet yeah."

* * *

Three days later Hidan returned from his mission. When he opened his door to his room he was greeted by Hinata who was coming at him with her scythe. He dodged her attack effortlessly.

"Why can't I beat you for once sensei?" She spat.

"Cause I'm unbeatable." He grinned devilishly pulling his scythe out ready to fight. He lunged at her swinging with all his might, but she dodged and jumped back luring him out of the room and into the hallway. He swung at her again but hit a torchlight, making the room dark as the night sky. Hinata grinned; an idea had flown into her mind. She ran even further down the halls, slashing out all of the lights, making everything darker than a night without stars.

"Gah, where the fuck are you?" Hidan growled, agitated by the complete and utter lack of light.

Hinata had to keep herself from giggling, but it was just so fun to make Hidan mad.

Finally he ran into one of the training grounds inside the hideout. He looked around but saw her nowhere. Then he felt something hit him on the top of his head, he looked up to Hinata about to stab him in the fore head. Ducking down, he used his scythe as a shield and grabbed her scythe with his legs, pulling her down from the wall above him. He grabbed her and held her tight but she struggled and forced herself free. Hidan swung at her again, aiming for her left side this time but she jumped right into it, using it as a means to get a better altitude for a back-flip. During mid flip she swung her scythe once more, she would have hit him right in the chin but a kunai flew past her cheek, just barely scratching her cheek. She pulled back from her attack and turned around in mid air to see Itachi and Deidara going to war on each other.

Deidara was throwing his clay bombs at Itachi who dodged each of them while attacking with his sword. Deidara pulled for a kunai and met him head on. "You will not live to see tomorrow after this battle Itachi!" The blond snarled. Itachi grunted and said "Is that what you think?" He broke Deidara's hold on his sword and swung again knocking the kunai from his hand making him jump back.

"You will not keep me trapped in here forever! I will be free!" Deidara screamed then making a few hand signs made the ground below Itachi explode.

Hinata was hit by the explosion wave and feel back on top of Hidan, who was screaming at Deidara "You fucking retard! You're gonna kill us all you dick kiss'en carpet muncher!"

Deidara sighed, breathing deeply as the dust settled. Then from behind, Itachi appeared from the falling dust and slashing at him with the speed of a shooting star he sliced Deidara on his back. The wound was deep and Deidara fell to the ground. With one more swipe Itachi slashed his side and tired him up whispering "You belong to the Akatsuki now and I'm not letting you leave."

Deidara squinted his eyes and muttered "You bastard, you're like the warden you'll never let me be free." He then passed out and Itachi carried him away out of sight.

Hinata was stunned at what she had just seen. Itachi could have killed Deidara had he wanted to, and poor Dei did he really want to leave that bad? Not to mention Dei could have made the roof of the whole hideout cave in on them.

"Damn mother fuckers! Let's go Hinata." He grabbed her by the back of her pants and threw her over his shirtless shoulder. Her mind was a confused mess, she had no idea what was going on. Her mind was a wreck.

She gripped onto Hidan, feeling that she was slipping and felt her sensei's tight, and sculpted muscles against her chest and hands. This was a new feeling to her, a good feeling but one she could not explain.

Another thing she did not understand today. She sighed to herself; she would work these things out later. For now she would just enjoy this new feeling and work her problems out tomorrow, after some seriously needed rest.

* * *

In my own opinion my battle scenes need work but let me know your opinion. Please review!

By the way if you have any couple ideas please suggest them to me even if they are not from Naruto. As long as they are from my favorite list on my profile (not that anyone bothers to read those though so I don't know why I bother adding to it.) I would like to do a Sasuke X Sakura or an Itachi X Sakura one. Anyways if you have any ideas let me know I'd be happy to do them. **~HornyWolf**


	6. Life As I Know It

The sky was peaceful and the meadows stood still, birds' chirped and squirrels ran freely around. It was a truly wonderful day, well sort of…

The sky light up into flames and smoke filled the air, the winds picked up and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of bombs exploding, wings flapping and a girls voice screaming "Yeeeaaaahhhh!"

Then a large bird flew up above the smoke and hovered just a second before diving towards a new target, a bolder. "Bet you I can hit this one right in the center Deidara!" Hinata yelled over the explosions. "Bet you'll miss yeah!" He yelled back, flying his clay bird over the boulder. Hinata threw the bomb hitting right on her target. "Haha told you so Dei!" She gloated, smiling to herself.

"Oh yeah? Bet you won't hold on hm!"

"Wait, What?" She asked completely lost but there was no point, Deidara had already made the clay bird veer upwards soaring as fast as it could. She gripped on to him for dear life, he smirked. "What can't do it?" He mocked. Hinata gave him the devil eye and let go, "Of course I can ya blond bimbo!" She gripped her thighs tightly around the bird, and dug her nails into it, praying to Jashin that she stayed on and lived to sacrifice another day.

Deidara on the other hand was still back at her last comment 'Bimbo? I'm no damn bimbo, I'll show her.' He spun the bird around 4 times trying to knock her off but it also failed at that but it did, unknown to Deidara, make Hinata nearly jump out of her skin. He tried again, this time he did a back flip followed by a sudden veer downwards then made a sudden landing in a tree clearing.

Hinata was shaken up now, Deidara's last move nearly made her piss herself. Enough was enough, she jumped off the bird and, turning to Deidara, screamed "Are you out of you fucking mind? Are you on something? You could have killed me you butt licker!" She ranted on more, still steaming.

Oddly enough, Deidara loved it when she cursed him out. Maybe he found her attractive when she was mad or maybe he just liked to be vocally abused, who knows?

He jumped down from the bird, it turning into smoke seconds later, and pounced on her.

She growled at him and yelled at him to get off, calling him names and hitting him straight on the fore head. Nothing worked; he just held her tight and pinned her down, a playful smirk on his face.

"What the fucking hell are you smiling at huh?" She demanded.

He grinned "Nothing, nothing at all hm." Jumping up he ran past her, tossing a kunai at her and screaming "Met ya back at the hideout un!"

Hinata dodged the kunai and ran in the opposite direction, taking a short cut. She was going to beat him, no doubt about it. Then SLAM, she smacked into a hard, sculpted chest. Looking up she grinned and jumped to her feet. "Sensei! I've missed you, were have you been for so long?"

Hidan ginned back as she jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. "On another gay ass mission, nothing important or fun for that matter, I don't see why I had to go. I didn't even get to have a good kill!"

Hidan ranted on more, Hinata hanging onto his every word.

Four more years had passed and Hinata had grown into quite the beautiful young lady. Her face grew more delicate, her lips had gotten fuller, her eyes more radiant, her hips had grown wider and her breast much fuller. She had really grown into her body but she had also grown more intelligent as well. Her mind was now her greatest weapon and she used it for more than just to outsmart Itachi and Kakuzu. Her hair had also grown longer too. Yes, at the tender age of sixteen she was a goddess in human form.

Jashin had really given Hidan a gift worth having and for more than just her beauty and intellect. She was also kind, gentle and caring despite being around himself and that boring bitch ass Sasori.

When Hidan finished talking she jumped out of his arms and grinned at her sensei. It was an innocent grin, a happy and cheerful, till her lips curved into a wicked grin. She licked her lips and unbuttoned her top, revealing her wrapping. She gave him a devilish little smirk and gripped her pants, slowly unbuttoning them, her thighs rubbing together teasingly and her eyes hungry for one specific thing.

Hidan smirked and licked his lips, gripped her hips and rubber her against him. Using his scythe he shredded her top and wrapping in one slash. Her full breasts feel free from there confinement. Her pink nipples teased him, beckoning him to grip them between his teeth and massage them with his tongue and lips. She reached for his pants, slowly unzipping the fly. She reached in and caressed his member; it was thick and hard to the touch. She grinned, pulling it out and revealing it to the light. It was nearly a foot long at ten inches and wider than her own wrist. Her sensei really was impressive. She gripped him tighter and, licking her thumb, rubbed it under his cock, sending chills throughout his body. He smirked and grabbed her by her hips, slamming her up against a tree he ripped her pants and panties from her untouched flesh. Looking from her intimate place to her eyes he whispered "Hinata."

"Yes Hidan, what is it she shuttered, as his eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul.

"Hinata….Hinata….damn it already…HINATA!"

She shook her head flustered, her mind returning to her as Hidan popped her on the cheek leaving a slight red mark. "Are you day dreaming again? Tch, seriously grow some balls already. If you want to be a worthy follower of Jashin then you must be ready to kill at all times. Be alert and-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME SHARK FACE!" He flung his hand around and pointed right in Kisame's face.

"Get your finger out of my face before I bite it off Hidan," The blue man spat. "Where's Itachi?"

"How the fuck should I know dolphin dick?"

"Shut up Satan boy."

"Why you over grown mutant cunt lick-mhhhh!" He was silenced by Hinata's hands covering his mouth. Kisame looked at Hinata. "And you?" She shook her head."Sorry Kisame, I don't know."

"I was afraid of that." He sighed.

"He's after Dei again isn't he?" Hinata questioned, worry in her voice. Just then realizing it had been a while since he ran off and left her. "Most likely. He must have made a run for it again." The shark man sighed, watching Hidan try to fight of Hinata's demonic grip on his mouth. "I hope there both okay. Last time poor Dei could have died." She remembered back to the then, Itachi had a few burses nothing more and Dei had had scars and severe slashes across his body. Itachi even cracked his rib. Deidara was on bed rest for 3 weeks. She had never seen his spirit so broken.

_She was knelt down at his bedside, slowly and gently changing his gauze from his chest and cleaning his face with a cold wet cloth. Deidara stared at the ceiling, his eyes revealing his emotions. "Hinata," He whispered "I envy the birds…they can come and go as they please without a care in the damn world…why can I un?" He cringed as she placed the wet rag on his chest, cleaning up the sweat left from the old gauze. "T-that hurts yeah." He gasped. "I'm sorry Dei." She whispered back. _

_Staring at his crestfallen eyes she asked "Dei….why do you want to be free so badly?" He looked at her dead in her eyes. "Because it is my dream to go from place to place revealing my art to all those around me hm." He took a deep breath "And I just once want to have no leader, no boss, no one to control me un." He turned back to the ceiling. "You wouldn't understand. You're content with your life yeah." Hinata grabbed his hand "No Dei, your wrong. I understand what you mean. There are things in my life that I wish were different so desperately but I make do with what Jashin has given me." Deidara smirked "That's why we love you, you know, because you're so sweet and kind Hinata hm. Even Hidan and Sasori love that about you yeah. No matter what you do or what shit you get into, you are still that little dove we all know and love." He stared off into space now, his words lost. The grim look never leaving his face._

_Then a coo sound came from across the room. It was the dove Hinata had saved years ago. It cooed cheerfully in its cage. Hinata turned to look at her pet, as it flapped around happily, ignorant to the cruel world around it. _

_Deidara sighed and grabbed her hand when she finished wrapping his gauze. "Leave me Hinata, I wish to be alone hm."_

Hinata came back to reality again, releasing Hidan's mouth in the process.

"Ah who gives a dick sucking second anyways? Come on Hinata we have training to do." He walked on cursing to himself. "Don't worry," Kisame spoke "If Itachi hasn't killed him yet then he probably won't." Hianta looked from her feet to his face "I know Kisame, thank you."

"Are you fucking coming or not?" Hidan bitched ahead of her. "Yes Hidan just give me two cunt licking seconds!" She faced Kisame "I hope you are right, Dei is the biggest pest I know but his gay ass self is still my best friend."

* * *

**Short yes but anyways let me know what you think. (I swear when I fihished writing I though it was twice as long, then I looked and I was only half as far as I thought, what a let down.) Oh well please review if you feel like it.**

**~HornyWolf**


	7. A Good Kill

The sun had risen and fallen three times since Deidara had gone missing, as well as Itachi. Hinata's worries only increased with each passing day. Even though Deidara and Itachi had been missing for over a week many times before something seemed different this time but she was unsure of what it was.

"Hinata, its time," Hidan spoke, the moon outlining his sculpted figure. "Tonight we will raise some hell in the name of Jashin." Clasping his emblem between his hands he closed his eyes and muttered a prayer for a successful kill. Hinata did the same. After praying the two jumped from the rooftop they stood upon and once in the shadows revealed their scythes. Hidan turned to her and grabbed her chin, lifting it up to face him. "Tonight is your fist solo kill. Heh, ready to kill some mother fuckers?" He smirked, still holding her chin up. "Yes Hidan, I'm ready to make those sons of bitches bleed unmercifully."

Hidan smirked and kissed her forehead before releasing her. "Go pick out your prey; make the little dick licking cunt scream in agony!" He whispered. Hinata blushed a radiant red and, nodding her head, started her hunt.

She ran from the damp dark streets and quickly scanning the area while barely moving her eyes, as Sasori had taught her, she picked the first target she saw. Down an alley way was a young woman about twenty years old. She appeared to be pissed off as she was cursing to herself and punching the wall, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. Hinata grinned. Hidden behind the shadows with only her moonlight shaded eyes showing she asked "What's the matter?"

The girl turned to face her "Oh, it's nothing, just had a little fight with my boyfriend. Nothing real big." She whipped her eyes and smiled at Hinata. "What's your name? Mines Tatsuki." Tatsuki gave a small smile and started to wipe away her running mascara. Ginning Hinata said "It's Hinata. Here let me help you." Walking forward she revealed her face to her prey. "It's okay; you will be just fine tomorrow. Just a lovers' quarrel, right?" Hinata reached into her pocket for what Tatsuki believed to be a tissue but was really a small two edged knife. In one quick slash Hinata ripped the girl's flesh from the left side of her face. Tatsuki screamed. "What the hell?" Another slash, this one to her left arm. "Ahhhhh! Oh my god why, ahh! Why are you doing this? Stop!" Hinata stabbed her in her thigh making her fall to the ground. "It's is what God wants." She griped the knife firmly in her hand and slowly, from the knee to the toes, she shredded the flesh from her victim's leg. Grinning at her screaming prey she peeled the skin back with her own delicate fingers. She licked her lips, this was going to fun.

She gripped Tatsuki's leg and squeezed, watching the blood gush from all around, soaking her hand. Then she released the leg and licked her victim's blood from her hand. It tasted so metallic and delightful. She licked each and every little drop, not wasting any then returned to the girl. This time she used her nails, slowly she ripped the skin from Tatsuki's neck, not enough to kill but just enough to torture. Hinata was twitching with delight as she watched the blood run down the neck, slowly falling to the ground. She couldn't take it, she had to lick the blood, it was an uncontrollable force. She ran her tongue from the bottom to top of the neck, licking her lips each time. The blood was irresistible she had to have more. Hungrily she leaned in and sucked her victim's neck for more blood, pulling it from her body greedily.

Hidan watched from the shadows, he could not have wished for any better from Hinata, giving her prey an agonizing death till the end. He smirked as he watched her eagerly sucking the blood from her victim's neck, her voluptuous ass facing him, his member quickly surrendered and hardened. He licked his lips and watched on as Hinata ran her bloodstained fingertips down her chest, leaving a stain mark down her cleavage. She looked up at her now bleeding to death prey. "Now just a little more before I sacrifice you." Her hands were gentle as they reached for a kunai and cut open the Tatsuki's stomach a peeled it back so that her organs were exposed as the blood spilled out. Tatsuki cried out with all the strength she had and prayed for help to come, little did she know that Hidan had already massacred half the villagers while she was being deceived by Hinata. No man or woman who valued their life would come to help her and no one ever did.

Hinata's eyes filled with pleasure as she saw the internal organs pulsing and quivering from the immense pain they suffered when exposed to the air. She reached in and moving her hand under the stomach she gripped the pancreas squeezing it between her fingers. Oh Kami did the adrenaline rush feel amazing or what, nothing could make Hinata come down from her high now. She gave a deranged smile and standing, pulled out her scythe and held it above her head. She scanned the body for a target to strike, her eyes wild and demonic she glanced from the chest to the feet. A smirk ran across her plump lips then she sliced the feet, completely ripping he flesh from the soles of her feet, then with a wicked laugh, she slashed the chest, revealing the rib cage.

Laughing like a madman she pulled back her scythe and did the death reaper jutsu. Her skin turned to a grim reaper like black with white stripes and then holding up her scythe she stabbed herself it the side of her thigh. She screamed in what seemed like ecstasy and watched her opponent fall backwards and die. Her heart raced as she fell from her high, her whole body shaking.

Hidan was about to lose his mind, he was seconds from pouching on Hinata and taking her innocents when trouble appeared in the shape of a mob screaming and yelling. Hidan knew it was time to go and grabbing a delusionally happy Hinata and tossing her over his shoulders he cursed "Oh my fucking shit, why the fuck now?" He started to run, turning his head to scream "Fuck you all you ass licking pussys! Come and suck my bitch fucking dick!" Then with that he and his still hard member escaped to the hideout, marking Hinata's first kill as a successful one.

* * *

**Well you like? Please Review!(Sort, but (after what has happened) I found it best to cut off here and pick up on next chapter.)  
**

**Anyways, just to let you all know that my next chapter may be up either sooner or later than normal since I will be off from class for Mardi Gras holiday so basically if I upload soon the great and if I don't then well at least I warned you. ~HornyWolf**


	8. The Final Straw

The morning light was shining through to the darkness of the world, calling for a new day. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she saw the light peeking in. "Go away." She groaned, and rolled over pulling the covers over her head. Then she heard her door creak open. "Go the fuck away!" She roared at whoever had foolishly dared to inter her domain. Footsteps echoed as she became more pissed with each and every slow step taken, then she nearly pulled off the poor souls face when the covers were ripped from her bed and tossed carelessly to the floor. Her glaring eyes met those if Itachi Uchiha's and could only stare at them dumbstruck back at them.

Then her face tightened and she let a roar escape from her lips as she pounced onto the Uchiha, knocking him straight onto his self-righteous back and, holding a kunai to his neck she snarled "Where the hell is Dei?"

Itachi merely held her gaze and, without blinking, said "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Her heart pounding and mind a typhoon of perplexity, she ran through the halls of the hideout, only her fears and the torch lights to lead her way. It was going to be alright, everything was going to be alright, nothing bad was going to happen, everything was going to be alright, it had to.

_She snarled at the man below her as he spoke calmly and effortlessly "That's what I need to talk to you about." She held the kunai closer "Why? What have you done to Deidara?" Itachi lied on his back and kept quiet for a moment, his eyes staring deep into her soul. "Grrr! What the fuck happened Itachi? What did you do to him?" _

"_It's not my fault. He's injured, it doesn't look good." Hinata's eyes widened. Dei was hurt and it had to be excruciatingly bad for Itachi to actually come and get her. 'Oh Jashin, please let Dei be okay' She prayed to herself. _

"_While I was attacking him, he set off a bomb and something didn't go right. The mountain side didn't explode the way it was planned and he threw another trying to fix it but," Itachi took a breath, Hinata held hers. "The original bomb went off and made the second explode in mid air. He got burnt up pretty bad." That was all Hinata needed to know, and with those last few words she jumped to her feet and dashed to Deidara's room._

She burst into the door, her heart still racing, to find Deidara just barely conscious on his bed with Kakuzu above him, applying a green plasma-looking paste to his awful looking burns. They were so dead looking and deep in the flesh, not to mention the stench of burnt flesh swimming around the air. It was simply awful, awful to see, and awful to look at.

She ran to his side and tapped his uncharred skin. "Dei! Dei! Can you hear me? Dei!" His eyes looked up at her with the look of a thousand depressed souls "Hinata..." His fingers gripped her hair "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-" She placed her hand on his lips "Shhh, Dei. Save your strength." She turned her head to Kakuzu. "Will he be okay?"

Kakuzu nodded his head. "He'll be okay but my medication needs time to take effect so keep him here, don't let him get up unless he has to take a piss. I'm not a doctor so there's no guaranty that he'll heal quickly but he will make it, he's not hurt that bad other than the third degree burns covering fifteen percent of his body." Kakuzu stood and left the room, leaving Hinata to tend to Deidara. She sighed, he was hurt but at least he would live. In her mind she said to herself 'Oh thank you, thank you Jashin.'

For six weeks Hinata stayed with him as long and as often as she could, caring for his every reasonable need. She made his bed, talked to him, fed him, and hell she even gave him a sponge bath in bed. He was her best friend; he had to get better soon, if not for his sake then for hers.

"Hinata," He spoke, staring at her creamy silk face. "Thank you…for everything yeah. You're the only one who understands me and puts up with me…..Hinata…why do you do this hm? Every time…you take care of me, you never leave my side until I'm well, why? Why do you sacrifice your training and time for me un?"

She just looked at him, her eyes staring into his "Because Dei, I can't afford to lose you. You mean so much to me and I-I can't," A tear escaped her as she gripped his hand in hers. "I can't bare the thought of loosing you. You mean so much to me Deidara." She held his hand to her chest and placed her head on his fingers, nuzzling it a few times then placing a kiss on his index and middle fingers.

Deidara watched her, her gentle features stroking his, her sympathetic eyes staring at him. Then with his left hand, he pulled her face towards his and planted a kiss on her delicate moist lips. He held the kiss for well over a minute. When he released her he held a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. She had never been kissed before and she never expected it to come from Deidara. Slowly, she stared down at him; he grinned at her and reached for her sides, gripping them he pulled her down and on top of him. She was confused and lost by his actions. 'What is he doing?' She thought. He pulled her up to face him, cringing when she touched some of his still sore burns. His hands caressed her cheek, pulling her toward him again, and he made out with her for about fifteen minutes when his tongue ran along the side of her lips, her womanhood clinched in surprise. He begged for entrance into her mouth, and eventually she allowed him in. His tongue explored her mouth, top to bottom before doing the tango with hers. She had never felt like his before, her whole body moved with the motion of the ecstasy going on in her mouth. Her heart pounded, her arms went numb from pleasure, and even her womanhood began to loosen up with its own juices.

He released his lips from hers and pulled her head back; giving her a wink, then took possession of her lips once more. Hinata's heart pounded as she allowed him to kiss her yet again. His thin pink lips were soft and delectable as they engulfed hers and all she could think was 'Is this right?'

Then Deidara's hand began to explore under her shirt. Casually, his fingertips slid under her shirt and crept upwards followed by his palms and wrists. They trailed gently up her pale moonlight skin, sending sensations up her spine with each tender movement. Upon reaching the mounds of her breasts they stopped and placidly caressed them.

Hinata's hands roofed his, her cheeks a scarlet red. "Dei…I….I don't know if we should do this…" Her moonlight eyes stared deep into his with uncertainty and nervousness. He stared intently into the souls of her eyes and whispered in her ear "What's holding us back un?"

She contemplated his words and only one thing answer came to her mind 'Me.'

Hinata looked back down at him. "Dei…I'm sorry but...," Deidara's eyes filled with disappointment and his head fell back onto his pillow as his hands released her. "I need some time to think this over. Please…just give me a few days; this is all so sudden for me." She stuck out her bottom lip, puckering it ever so slightly, and stared deep into his ocean blue eyes and pleaded with him.

Deidara stroked her cheek and gave a slight smile. "Alright un."

She walked back from Deidara's room, her eyes on her feet as she walked. Had Deidara actually asked her to sleep with him? Had she really have said what she did? Did it all really happen? Yes, and though her mind didn't believe it, the wetness in her womanhood and the lingering feeling of his fingers below her breasts were the proof.

Opening the door to her room she sighed, this was going to be a seriously long walk around every corner and curve of her mind.

The moon shined brightly through her small window, casting a shadow over her face. It had been five hours of exploring her own mind and she still was back at square one. She was so confused; she had never felt that way about Deidara before, and he did want to, plus it's not like she had anything to lose really. The only other man she wanted was her beloved sensei Hidan, but she doubted he liked her like that. She was probably just his one and only student and nothing more.

'At least Dei wants me…' She thought to herself.

Then SLAM! Her door burst open to reveal Hidan, half naked and covered in what she believed to be sweat. Oh Jashin, this was her dream come true. He walked over to her, ginning and said "Hey lovely, wanna have some fun?" She was stunned. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She thought. Hidan leaned over her and, throwing his leg over her, straddled her hips, his package hard against her and bulging from his pants. Hinata quivered and looked from his crotch to his face, staring at those purple orbs floating in the white universe of his eyes. "Hidan…" She gasped as he ripped her pants from her. He leaned in and winked at her then, pulling aside her panties, he plunged his finger inside of her. The surprise shook her to her very core as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out, her wetness coating him. Hinata moaned this feeling…it felt so amazing and wonderful. Her hands reached up to grab Hidan's face and pulled it down onto her lips. She just had to feel them pressed against hers; she needed them to be one with hers in a rhythmical dance.

Hinata's tongue begged for entrance into Hidan's mouth and kami did he taste good when she got the flavor of him. She wrapped her tongue around his and savored his taste, while he on the other hand did the same.

Breaking his tongue's bond with Hinata, Hidan pulled is fingers from her and replaced them with another sopping wet appendage. Hinata jumped as he licked her clit, her delicate hips quaked and tremorred with pure delight. She could not control herself no matter what she did.

To no prevail, her nails dug deep into the bed as she tried to control herself. Hidan looked up from his meal and growled "Keep your pussy still damn it!" He pinned her thighs down and returned to her clit, teasing it with his tong then licking her folds for every drop of her sweat juices. Hinata whined and moaned through the pleasure; this was just too much for her to take. Then right before she could take no more, Hidan removed his tongue and pulled out his member. He prodded her with it, a few times then smirking at her said "Beg for it."

She looked into his eyes and whimpered. Oh did she want it, and kami wanted it bad. She reached for his cock and stroked it, her eyes begging for it but Hidan simply grinned at her, wanting more. Hinata ran her fingers over his shaft and teased the tip with her thumb. She smirked and started pumping him just a bit to earn a grunt, and then she licked her finger and ran it down the bottom of his shaft. He struggled to contain himself as that one moist finger ran down him, slowly and teasingly.

When her finger reached the bottom he grabbed her and threw her back down, and grinning he forcefully pushed himself down, deep, deep inside of her, down to her very core.

Then she gasped and woke up.

Hinata jumped up and looked around her room. She was alone, it was just a dream. Smashing her fist into her pillow she frowned. That was it, no more. Standing up she said to herself "I'm sick of this, I refuse to let him torture me like this in my own dreams!" And with that she stormed off to Deidara's room.

* * *

**One thing I realized when writing this is that Tongue is a weird word, just say it a few times. It sounds like some type of oddly edible internal organ of a cow (like a liver or intestine.) Tongue….such a weird word...and pajama's too. Who on Earth decide to name them pajamas? pa-ja-ma haha sounds like a Jamaican drink or dance lol Okay I'm rambling, anyways please review. ~HornyWolf**


	9. Disobeying God

Hinata burst through the door to Deidara's room and nearly pounced on him. She leaned down and took possession of his lips, practically dominating him. Deidara, surprised, jumped and just stared wide eyed at her, then pushed her back just a bit so he could utter the words "Hinata, what on earth un?" Hinata forced herself back down on him, capturing his lips once more for a few moments then she looked him straight in the eyes and said "Take me," She gripped his shirt and pulled him forward towards her, "Take me, Now!"

Deidara gazed at the beauty atop him and grinned, this was going to be fun.

Hidan walked down the dark halls of the Akatsuki hideout. He had just returned from a mission with Kakuzu and was in a bit of a bored mood and so being in said bored mood he decided to aggravate the first person he saw and today that poor soul was Sasori. He cornered the puppet master and grinning said "How's it going pencil dick?"

Sasori just stared at him the way he always did, boredly. "What do you want Hidan?"

He snickered "Oh nothing Sasori, nothing at all." Noticing that the insane suicide bomber was not behind him Hidan asked "So where's that little brat of yours off licking his own pussy?"

Sasori grunted "He's still 'in pain' from his explosion accident." He said sarcastically.

"Tch, gay ass bitch can't handle his own Jutsu, how pathetic." Then a wicked thought passed through Hidan's mind, he sneered. "Ya know that Sasori, I think I just might pay the little dick face a visit. Ha, who knows, it might be fun." Laughing to himself, he waved off Sasori and said "Fuck with ya later Sasori."

Deidara gripped Hinata's hips and pulled her towards him as she rubbed her hands along his chiseled chest hidden underneath his shirt. He let out a playful growl as he pulled her shirt off and tugged at her wrappings. She growled back whispered "No, you takey off next." And she tugged at his shirt and slid down to his crotch, where she so needingly placed herself upon him. She shook her chest about in a playful yet teasing manor, one for which he loved. He stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the floor next to Hinata's. "Hinata," he cooed "You know your special to me right yeah?" Hinata nodded her head and grunted "Yeah."

Deidara smiled lovingly at her and kissed her before fondling her breasts. He caressed her swollen mounds and stroked them, rubbing his face into the valley between them. Then he licked the side of her left one and flicked the nipple, making it pop out fully erect. He smirked and stroked the newly erect nipple with his tongue, his saliva's warmth made her shiver down her spine. Hinata let out a light moan when he took the nipple between his teeth and embraced it with his tongue, gently teasing it fondly.

While Dei's mouth took care of her left breast, his left hand cared for her right, in only a way he could. The mouth on his hand was hard at work mimicking his other mouth down to the last detail earning a lust filled moan from Hinata.

Deidara's inner self smirked, he knew he was good, and know she would soon know it too.

He reached for the button of her pants, ready to undo them when he heard the door creaking open. He growled disdainfully, the last thing he wanted was to have to get up and close the door, thus interrupting or possibly killing the mood. He looked over from Hinata's bare breasts to see the worst possible thing he could ever see, a snarling and rage filled Hidan.

Hidan's lips twitched into a snarl, his blood boiled with hatred and anger as he saw _His _Hinata, half naked on top of Deidara of all people, that blond, aggravating, ass sucking son of a bitch. He stared Deidara right in the eye with a look that said one simple word. DEATH.

Deidara's eyes grew wide as he received the nastiest look ever given to him from Hidan; he knew then and there that this just might be his last minute alive.

Hinata looked up from Deidara, she had not heard the door creak open, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Hidan, her sensei, the man of her past fantasies, glaring dead at herself and Deidara.

Hidan charged at the two, who were too stunned to even move, and, knocking Hinata to the floor, and punched Deidara dead in the face as many fucken times as he could. "You dick sucking muther fucker! How dare you touch MY GIRL with your filthy pussy covered hands!" Hidan punched Deidara so many times until the blood could no longer flow from his body. Dei did his best to fight back but without his clay and an enraged psycho Hidan on top of him, all he could do was try to land a punch on him and push him off of himself.

Hinata picked herself up from the floor and jumped on Hidan who was now covered with Deidara's blood. She punched Hidan just as hard as he had Dei, and Hidan punched her back just as hard right in her apex, knocking the breath out of her and forcing her backwards on the floor once more.

Now satisfied with the sight of a blood covered Deidara, he set his sights for Hinata and picked her up by her neck, holding her above his head. "How dare you try to sleep with him you dick sucking whore?" Hidan spat and slapped her straight across her face, leaving a mark redder than the fiery pits of hell. "Well you stupid carpet munching bastard?" He dropped her to the floor and wrapped his hands around her neck, strangling her. "Do you really think you can get away with it? Fucking this weak ass dick eating sorry excuse for a man? Well do you?" Hidan tightened his grip on her throat, cursing at her some more.

Hinata gripped her throat, gasping for air as her face turned blue. She had never seen Hidan this psycho before, never. It was actually scaring her, he had never spoken to her in such a way ever and in her mind she thought that this was going to be the end, she would die from strangulation by the man she once loved more than life itself, in the bedroom of the man she planned to give herself too, in the dead of night, topless and covered in Deidara's blood. What a way to die, she thought. She would die the way of a whore, just as Hidan had called her. With her last breath Hinata tried to kick Hidan in his abdomen, she nailed him but he didn't even flitch. That was it, her last shot, all she could do know was drop a few tears until her life escaped her.

Of course Hidan wasn't going to let her have such an easy escape from his punishment; he slammed her down on the floor, making her gasp for air, while he ripped the wires from a nearby desk lamp. When Hinata recovered her breath she looked up into Hidan's cruel, cruel eyes as he whipped her with the lamp wire. She cringed as the wire whip cut and sliced through her flesh. "This is what you deserve! How dare you disobey your god like this you three holed slut? After all Jashin has given you, you still disobey him!"

Hinata looked up at him just slightly, tears cascading down her face, and said "How am I disobeying God by having sex? Jashin never said anywhere that I am forbidden to make love!" Hidan smacked her again, this time on her shoulder. "You bitch, Jashin promised you to me and me alone! And what do you do? Go off and fuck that half dead piece of shit over there!"

"How was I supposed to know this? Neither you nor Jashin told me of this!" Hidan roared and beat her again fifteen times, once for each word she spoke.

"Jashin said you were one of the purest to walk the Earth in ages; he said that you were mine to have. Now if you went off and whored yourself off to a blue balled muther fucker, then that means one of two muther fucken things! One Jashin was wrong, which I will never believe! And two, you went off and defied God's plan! Now what do you fucken think is the only fucken thing that is true?" Hidan whipped her again with each of his wicked words.

The skin on her back was no more; it was simply raw flesh now.

Hinata looked up to Hidan once again; she had nothing to say to him. He had to be right, Jashin was never wrong no matter what. Despite not knowing of Jashin's plan, she deserved this beating and all the pain he inflicted on her. God had a plan for her and she had clearly drifted from it.

She stared Hidan in the eyes and mouthed "I love you." Before being smacked upside the head with the cord. Hidan had not heard her say a word but thought he saw her mouth the words love and you. He dropped the cord and crouched down next to her unconscious body and whispered "Hinata….I'm sorry."

* * *

_**~IMPORTANT NOTE ~**_

_**To best understand this chapter, you have to understand the power of religion. (Remember, countries have fallen over religious differences.)**_

**Alright wrote this last night but was too lazy to upload it, anyways please review and tell me what you think so far? **

**~HornyWolf**


	10. What A Tangled Web We Weave

Pain was all she could feel. Pain, as her eyes struggled to open. Pain, as her body awakened around her. Pain, as her memories returned to her.

Hinata's aching body twitched underneath her as her eye lids fought to lift open. All she could see around herself was darkness, utter and complete darkness. As her eyes darted back and forth, her mind panicked and asked itself 'Am I dead?'

Then a blood red blur of appeared. Closing her eyes she prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was. 'Please, please, Jashin please don't let that be you my master.' A moment of courage took over her and she peeked her eyes open. A pair of bored lips faced her and she knew immediately that they could only be Sasori's. She was in safe hands at the moment.

"Sa-sasori…..wh-what happened?" Hinata's head turned and her puppy-like eyes stared dead at him, she already knew the answer, she just had to hear it from his lips to believe it.

Sasori's solemn eyes could only stare back at her, what was he to say? That Hidan had tortured her and attacked Deidara till he was nearly an inch away from death? That he had left her with him then ran off? Or the most shocking to of all, that for once in his life, Hidan had a heartbroken look in his normally psychotic eyes?

Sasori sighed and rubbed her head. He stared at her innocent face and thought back to the moment he first saw her.

_"Sasori I have I job for you," Hidan handed him the sac. "Take care of her for me okay? Sasori opened the sac and laid his eyes on the sleeping eight year old navy haired child. "Why do I have to take care of the brat?"_

'Brat, yeah she was a little brat. Timid and frighten though she was of me.' Sasori gave a slight chuckle.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said._

_The girl screamed to the top of her lungs and jumped back, hitting the rail of what she now realized was a bed. "Wha-what are you?"_

_The thing came closer to her and said "I, am Sasori of the Red Sand."_

Sasori gave a slight smile and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Hinata," He spoke "Think back to the first time you met me, what did you think of me?"

Hinata looked into the wooden face of her sensei and waited for her memories to return to her.

"I thought you were a head piece of a suit of armor attached to a giant turtle." She gave a slight laugh while Sasori thought 'Armor? Turtle? What the hell?' He sighed.

"Sasori sensei, why did you ask me that?" Hinata's eyes looked at him, puzzled. Sasori sighed; it was about time she found out. Screw what Hidan had warned him about.

"_One more thing, she never finds out I'm the one that took her alright?"_

Hinata deserved to know the truth.

"Hinata," He pulled her chin up and whispered in her ear "There's something that you need to know."

Hidan walked around in the words alone. "Love you." Did she really mouth those words? Or was he imagining it? Even if she did she could never love him, not after confessing that to him then being knocked out with a lamp cord. It was simply implausible.

The Jashinist sighed, God had he fucked up. At this point he had nothing to lose, his heart was cracked and his dignity didn't matter much to him. He had to at least try to make amends for his mistake. Sighing, he kicked a stone that rested next to his foot and turned back to the hideout. For once in his immortal life he felt like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The room was dark and all that could be heard was the smashing of various items. Lamps, puppets, vases, desks, etc... "What are you fucken telling me Sasori? Hidan did what? That white headed son of a bitch kidnapped me! He took me from my home and brought me here! Why that ass kissing, cunt licking, son of a bitch!" She demolished another piece of furniture, her chest heaving from anger.

Sasori just sat there in the middle of the floor, dodging her airborne furniture armada. "Hinata,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SASORI! Not one little blue ball word! I don't want to hear it!" She turned to face him. Gripping him by his cloak, she pulled him upwards to her face, her eyes level with his. "Why in Jashin's good name did you keep this from me? Hmm? Did you just assume that I would not give a shit once I found out or that by some miracle I would just be okay with it? What the fuck Sasori?"

Sasori smirked wickedly "Do you really think that that's all there is to the story?" Hinata's eyes narrowed, Sasori gripped onto her wrists and broke them from their monstrous grip, freeing himself. "Hidan didn't just kidnap you for no good reason Hinata."

_Sasori had left the terrified child alone after she finally passed out asleep on his bed. He had a few questions ne needed answered and being the impatient man he was he demanded they be answered. "Hidan, why exactly did you take the brat anyways?" Hidan looked up at him, grinning. "Because Sasori, Jashin came to me in a dream and showed me an image of that child and told me that she is to be mine. It's as plain as that." Sasori's expressionless face just stood there, processing the mad man's words. _

"_Now why exactly can't you 'have her' again?" _

"_Because, Jashin declared that I was to 'keep her tucked away from the influences of the outside world' and that 'she will be yours in due time my servant.'_

"_So after I wrapped that around my brain a few times I finally figured it out," Hidan ran his fingers through his hair smirking cockily, "It meant that I was to keep her away from others who might corrupt her mind and make her turn on me."_

_Sasori simply stared, understanding the logic the religious man uttered. "And what of the 'she will be yours in due time' part then?" _

"_Well I figure that meant that someone else had to watch her for me, since he did say 'she __will be__ yours in due time." Hidan leered. "And that's where you come in my favorite little wooden man."_

_Sasori's eyes stared at him idiotically. "Hidan, what is the logic in that?"_

_Hidan snarled "Oh shut up Pinocchio dick, don't try to make sense of my god's logic." 'So it's god's logic now huh? Wasn't it just your logic?' Sasori thought, beginning to regret even asking the sliver haired man his questions. _

Hinata stared at her sensei with confused and cautious eyes. "So….this was all Jashin's plan…" She closed her eyes, this was hard to believe. Her God had planned for her to be taken from her home and given this life? He had practically told Hidan to brainwash her. Hinata clinched her fist and scowled. 'I willingly took that beating from that son of a bitch Hidan because I fully believed that I was supposed to walk the path that god had planned for me but….' Hinata shook her head, her thoughts racing around her head.

'No god of mine would do something so stupid and idiotic. I was a born Buddhist before that grey headed freak stole me. Now look at me, a mere shadow of the girl I was probably supposed to be. What have that demon and his servant stolen from me? A family? Friends? A real fate?'

Hinata's eyes began to leak a few tears as she struggled for control over herself. 'This cannot be true….my whole life was ruled by what a demon had ordered? This simply cannot be the case….it's just not possible….but…the evidence doesn't lie. Hidan kidnapped me and brought me here to be _'His'_ according to Sasori sensei. Hidan and Jashin have controlled my whole life since the moment they kidnapped me…_they _made me their slave by taking my free will from me and all without me knowing it. Tch, Jashin was obviously the brains of that operation…..' Hinata looked up to the ceiling and whispered "Jashin as my witness, I will make you and your servant pay."

Hidan had looked all over for Hinata but found her nowhere. Every single room in the hideout was bare of Hinata's presence.

Hidan eventually gave up and sighed, returning to his room. 'She must have gone out on a mission with Sasori, probably trying to avoid me.' He turned the doorknob and entered his dark room; shutting his eyes he closed the door, the room returning to complete darkness.

"You shall be the first to pay…"

A whisper echoed down the touch light hallways as Hinata crept slowly down them. "You will not get away for ruining my life…."

As she slinked out from that shadows, nothing could been seen but the wicked grin on her face.

Hidan plopped down in his bed. Placing his hands behind his head he groaned. 'If I'm ever going to get myself out of this shit I'm probably going to have to tell her the truth.' Looking up at his ceiling he mumbled "This is not like hunting a sacrifice, Jashin, I have no idea what I am doing. Ripping her throat out will not make the world go round. Please Jashin, if I am worthy, then give me a hand with this."

Hinata reached for Hidan's door when she felt a cold chill run through her veins. Her spine trembled and every piece of hair on her body stood up within seconds. Then her vision blurred and her depth perception failed her. Subsequently her legs disappointed her as well and crashed down to the floor. Looking up at Hidan's door, an eerie feeling took over her and her vision went dark.

The smell of blood tickled her nose and awoke her senses, bring her back to consciousness.

"You truly are a weakling aren't you? How dare you bad mouth me you little runt from a bitches litter."

Hinata looked around but saw nothing; the hideout hallway was empty except for herself. Yet the smell of unidentified blood still remained.

"Get up! Your God demands it!"

Her eyes froze and her spirit went cold. 'Could it really be…Jashin?' "About time you recognized me girl now get up." Hinata stood and snarled 'Where are you?' "Ha! I am neither here nor there." She cringed and balled up her fist, aggravated by this so called Jashin's riddle like response. 'Well if you are who you say then why on fucking Earth did _you_ tell that psychotic follower of yours to kidnap me?'

The God laughed, his breath coated in blood. "That is not for you to know." Hinata growled.

"But," The God spoke "Don't you want to get even with him for beating you the way he did?" She grinned at those words then shook her head and barked back at the God "Why should I? For it was you who told him to do that to me, am I wrong?"

Jashin laughed at her once more, she felt her body quake with each chuckled that escaped the wicked God's mouth. "No, I never ordered that from my servant. I merely told him that you were a worthy gift for him."

"A mother fucking worthy gift? How dare you! You and your little bitch stole my whole future and past from me!" "SILENCE!" Jashin commanded. "I did not steal from you my servant, I gave you an opportunity."

"Ha! What kind of an opportunity do you lie of my, oh so deceiving ex God?"

"Hmp, by kidnapping you, you would be given the most extreme and crucial training. I granted you the gift of strength and power. Don't you see? If you were still in that worthless village you came from then you would have never became as strong as you are now. Or as feared."

Hinata was silent as she thought back to her pre-Akatsuki life. It had been over eight years since she last thought of her old life but very slowly her mind found the key to the locks of her past.

Hinata shuttered as she remembered her father beginning to shun her and train her cousin Neji far more than her. She remembered the harsh words some of the other Hyuuga's spoke about her. And, she remembered the day she last saw her family. Neji had asked her to go for a walk with him; he told her he has something important to tell her. Through the each step of the quiet walk he carried a grim and distasteful look on his face, a look that said 'I hate your fucking guts'.

'Holy shit…..' She thought 'Jashin…you're actually right…' She looked down to her feet and scowled. "So…it really is only Hidan that has harmed me…"

Jashin's voice gave a low laugh and said "Then take your revenge my servant. Kill him, if you dare."

Hinata took on the look of a mad man and, facing the ceiling, she shrieked "Oh, I dare."

* * *

**Review please!**

**(Okay so again sorry for late updates but your probably starting to expect that from me now lol. And If you feel this chapter was a bit rushed then I'd like you to know I feel the same and my only excuse is that I have my outline but I had a little trouble filling in this chapter.)**

**~HornyWolf**


	11. Two Seconds Before Death?

His eyes felt like they carried the weight of a thousand granite stones as he tried to open them. Hidan groaned, struggling to see the shadowy figure looming above him. "Nnnh…..what…who the fuck is it?" He rolled over, staring at the moonlight eyes facing him. "Hinata?" Hidan reached for her, touching her delicate, and for some reason unknown to him, clenched wrist. He sighed. "Hinata…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. It was not my right to punish you for being with that-that son of a bitch Deidara. Please forgive me." Hinata let out a slight wine, grasping his face in the palm of her smooth hand. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear "Sasori squealed. I know everything."

Hidan's eyes went wide, as a wicked grin escaped her lips and Hinata's scythe came down upon him. It cut him right on his pale cheek, just below his left eye, as he flipped himself out of the way of her furry. "Wh-what the fucken hell Hinata? What are you fucking talking about huh?" He gasped, ducking another blow from her three bladed scythe. (Similar to his but with the second blade in reverse.)

"You…you ruined my life Hidan…or so I thought," She crept closer to him, her chest heaving with hated with each step she took. "Then I realized that you were merely a pawn in Lord Jashin's plan to turn another once insignificant pawn into a queen." Hidan swallowed her words with vigilance as the last of his saliva went dry. She knew his secret.

"What little cunt licker told you this? Huh?" It was an ignorant question really, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Hidan, why do you think that it is the bishop that stands next to the queen in a game of chess?" She asked him, her voice cold and immoral.

He stared at her, wishing that his scythe, which currently rested against the wall on the other side of the room behind Hinata, was in his hands as he snarled at her, prepared for a fight. "How the fuck should I know? I never played the damn game."

She gave an iniquitous laugh and tightened her grip on her scythe. Any moron could have seen that she was dying to swing at him again, he just didn't know when. "Well seeing that it can go anywhere at an angle, it is perfect for sneak and surprise attacks, as well as retrieving curtail information for the queen." She gave a half laugh. "Now seeing as I'm the queen, who do you think my bishop would be?" She edged closer to him, her grip growing steadily tighter around her wooden handle of her scythe. "Deidara is my knight for he is quite useful when it comes to ambushes and taking out my enemies worthless pawns, he also doubles as a welcome candidate for sacrifice. Let's face it, anyone who knows how to play the game of chess, understands that though knights are useful, they must often be used as bait to take out a more ferocious opponent than itself."

She swung at him again, this time he jumped back and swung to his side just barely missing her smooth blade.

"Sasori is my bishop…any you…you are that little pawn that stands in the way of the queen and the check-mate of the enemy king. Now…you shall meet your end!

She jumped at him with all her might, ready to slice him into little tiny shreds of flesh and blood. Hidan was running out of options, a few more calculated swings and she'd have him pinned against the wall, he might have been immune to death but still having his head chopped off was not a pleasant feeling in the least.

Running out of options he ducked down, avoiding her scythe, and slid under her legs. Crawling on his knees, he staggered towards his scythe. His fingers gripping it tight, he leaped to his feet and faced his opponent. "I already bite my fucking tongue and apologized to you. What more could your little bitchy ass need?"

Hinata snickered in her wicked haze and mocked him "Poor, poor dumb ass Hidan…slow to get my meaning and hasn't ever realized he's been sliced." Hidan's tension filled face quickly darted down to his chest, which was now painted with blood as it gave way down his sculpted, pale body. 'When in the fucken hell…?' He thought. 'When did she? I never even felt it-how in the fuck?'

"Nice blade isn't it?" Hinata sighed, running her thumb across the edge of her unblunted blade. "Heh, yes…you have taught me well Hidan but," She turned her gaze to his and grinned, revealing her pearly white teeth "Now it is all over."

The feminine follower of Jashin aimed low for his knees, planning to cripple him before torturing him till she grew bored of hearing his screams of pain.

Snarling, the now bloody zealot lunged at her, ready to get revenge for his injury. Their blades clashed as Hidan's blacked hers then flew straight for her rib cage only to miss as her upper body ducked down and flew towards Hidan's testicles. It was a low blow but still a hit none the less. Too bad for Hinata it missed. Just the wicked luck Hidan needed too. It allowed him a chance to get out of this seriously cramped room of his; he could barely attack without hitting the wall or a piece of furniture. Hidan was not the smartest of men but he knew how to fight, even if it was meant fighten dirty. Lifting his leg he kicked her in her face sending her flying back onto his bed while he took his chance and ran to a more compatible arena for their showdown.

Running as quickly as he could, he darted over trees and hills until he found a clearing in the forest that surrounded him. He knew she was not far behind him and that she would make her appearance soon, but what he didn't know was why in the fuck was she so damn pissed over this little incident? And what did she mean by "I realized that you were merely a pawn in Lord Jashin's plan." Could this mean that Jashin had told her to do this? No it made no sense to him at all unless….unless Jashin wanted to test her or him or both of them for that matter. No, it was not possible. It would be pointless, Hinata was mortal and he could easily kill her if he wanted and also, why would he give him a gift only to have him kill it? Unfathomable! It was unlike Jashin to cause him pain without the lust of sacrifice with it. No, something was not right at all. He was Jashin's favorite and most loyal servant, there was no way he could be a pawn in his God's game.

The sound of crackling grass revealed Hinata's next attack as she came flying from behind him, swinging her scythe away to the beat of a madman's lullaby. He met her attack head on and forced her back, staring deep into her malice filled eyes. She flung him back, adrenaline pumping through her veins like venom as she hurled herself at him once more, slicing his left arm open as she tore into the tendons of the zealot's muscles. Hidan's face cringed and he roared out in pain. Wasting no time he flung himself towards her at an angle and swiped her deep into her right side, just above her left hip. Hinata let a wounded gasp escape her and retreated back a few yards.

Catching her breath she sneered at him and growled "You will pay for that as well you dirty son of a fuck!" With one swift move she leapt towards him, prepared to stab him right in those little purple eyes of his. Hidan, moving as swiftly as he could, countered her attack by trapping her scythe above his and kicked her in her chest, sending her flying backwards into a colossal tree while her scythe was flung high into the sky and fell far behind her opponent.

"Now….Hinata….You really are a stupid little cunt…..You know that I can kill your weak ass in just seconds! But you still to try and destroy me! Ha! I'm fucking immortal bitch! And you fucking know it!" Hidan sneered, creeping closer to her. The whites of his eyes burned a flamboyant red as his muscles twitched with anxiety.

Hinata knew that look well. It was the look of blood lust in his eyes. The need to slice and tear flesh was pumping through his veins now. It was the irresistible need to kill. Hinata knew instinctively that Hidan was not going to hold back and without her weapon in hand, she would be lucky to withstand the next ten minutes.

Her eyes darted from side to side looking for anything, anything at all that could be used as a distraction or a trap. Repentantly, the female Jashinist hissed as she saw only fragile sticks and pebbles. Useless. Simply useless. She would now have to rely on her own basic skills until she had her scythe in hand again.

Spacing her legs out, she took the defensive and prepared herself to escape his next attack.

Hidan licked his lips, his hunger for blood circulating through his very core. He had had enough of her and all of this shit. None of it made any fucking sense, so he relied on a lesson he had learned many, many years ago as a small child. 'Do what even in the fuck you want until a higher power makes you stop.' He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget, and no one would come in his way but himself and the all powerful Jashin.

Bursting out into a wicked laugh, Hidan, most radical of zealots dashed towards her, his scythe held high, ready to rip into her thoracic cavity without a second thought. Hinata was ready for him she jumped to her right then flipped backwards away from his blade. She repeated this pattern two more times, taunting him.

His rage building, Hidan threw his scythe directly at her. Currently in mid-jump, she panicked then spun around skillfully catching the less than sharp side of the curved blade as it, and she, hit a tree.

Her chest hit the tree trunk hard but other than that her plan had worked. With her body trapped in the curve of the blade, it would never get the chance to cut her seeing as the curved tips would strike the tree and act as a brake.

"Damn you, you smart ass mother fucker!" Hidan yanked on his cord-like rope attached to his scythe and swung in back as soon as it returned to him, but Hinata was fast on her feet and dodged it carelessly. Her heart raced though, this was turning out to be a bit more than she had bargained for but she was not going to let that ass licking swine get away. She looked around; she was only about seven yards away from her scythe. An easy slide, if she could avoid being sliced that is.

"Oh Fuck!" Hinata screamed as she felt an immense amount of pain fill her. Cringing, she looked down to see blood cascading down from her right lower leg. Hidan must have struck her while she was thinking. Her anger was making her careless. She had to end this fight soon. Taking a leap of fate, Hinata darted towards Hidan, and partially copying her once beloved idol, faked to her right, ducked down and slide under his legs as fast as her bloody aching body could carry her.

She gripped onto her scythe and held it up defensively, ignoring the murderous sting in her leg as air hit the newly exposed flesh.

Her eyes stared up into his with a look that said "Back up bitch." Hidan's wicked smile changed into an unexpected hysterical laughter but this time it was not his typical psychotic madman laugh, it was the laugh of a man who had just seen the funniest thing in the damn world. Puzzled, Hinata looked from him to her scythe holding arm, only to realize she was not grasping her scythe. What she held in her hand at that very moment was more along the lines of a tiny, half rotten tree limb. She closed her eyes for only a second and only one thought could justify her stupidity at that moment. 'Oh Shit.'

Hidan now silencing his laughter stepped towards her and held up his own scythe above her head smirking. "Now my dear, sweet whore, today will be the day you will regret for the rest of your pathetic life."

* * *

**Please Review **

**Next Chapter Hopefully Coming Soon!**

**~HornyWolf**


	12. I Hate Your Guts

Silence was all that filled the room. Nothing uttered a single syllable, not even the wind.

His eyes were scratched and burned so awfully he could have sworn the devil had taken a dump on them. Every single muscle in his body ached with pain or stiffness and he was lucky to be alive for that matter. Having lost nearly three pints of blood he was in serious trouble. If it weren't for the black haired man sitting next to him, he would be merely a memory by now.

"Deidara," Itachi spoke calmly "When will you learn your lesson? Every time you do something stupid there is a consequence."

"Shut the hell up Itachi, I did not ask for your opinion un! Owww!" The blonde spoke, his chest aching with each breath he took.

"You're lucky I was hunting you down anyways. Tch, I should have just left you to die." Itachi looked down upon him from his chair. "You know full and well that Hidan loves her, yet you try to fuck her. You were practically asking to be murdered."

"If he loves her so much then why was she in my bed with me yeah?" Deidara looked at Itachi through the corners of his eyes, glaring at him and his now – it – all - ness.

"Don't fuck what's not yours Deidara. You should have learned that lesson now."

"Hah, go suck a mushroom! Hn!" The blond said quietly, this mood growing more tired. Itachi pulled out an orange from his cloak pocket and began to pill and eat it. "You should be grateful that Kakuzu was around to stitch you up and hook you up to that I.V. bag." Taking a bite from his orange he paused and waited for a bitter response that would never come.

Ripping the peeling off and flicking it to the floor he spoke in this typical deep, uninterested, half caring voice. "I once asked Hidan what he planned to do with the young girl, and if I remember correctly, he told me to go to hell. Or, something along the lines of that." Itachi took another bite. "You knew what would happen if Hidan found out you were sleeping with his girl…and you still went through with it, so get that pathetic look off you face. You don't deserve to wear it."

Deidara looked at him with his blue glaring eyes and wished death to the Uchiha who was the source of some of his current grief. Although, deep down he knew that he was not thinking with his brain but more with his cock and balls. He wanted to get laid and hell Hinata was pretty cute - scratch that, downright sexy. Rolling his head to face the ceiling he had to silently agree with the Uchiha, though it killed him a bit on the inside. Alas he had to admit, at least in the confides of his own mind, that it was best to take a beating and live to fuck another day than to be killed by a half naked psychotic religious man. Besides Hinata was none – the – less still a friend to him, no matter how hot he thought she was.

Sighing, the blonde's head rolled back to Itachi and extended his fingers. "Give me a piece of that." Itachi looked dead into Deidara's eyes. Then he stood up, dragged the chair he had been sitting in three feet away from the bed, making it a grand total of four feet away. Placing the remaining three-fourths of the orange down on the seat he uttered "Get up and earn it." Itachi smirked as Deidara's jaw dropped then grew into a snarl. "You bastard…." Whispered Deidara as he reached for the remainder of the orange.

Itachi took his leave, as he closed the door behind him he couldn't help but wonder what type of punishment Hidan was inciting upon Hinata. Judging by Deidara's wounds, it would not be a light one.

* * *

**Review Please **

**F.Y.I. Next chapter back to Hidan and Hinata**

**~HornyWolf**


	13. Gods Twisted Will

**Final chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story. I appreciate it so much! And Im so, so sorry for this late update. This was supposed to be done and published a week after my last chapter but…well my life is going to hell and it has just been a really tough 4 months for me but this month has surly been the worst. Anyways I hope you forgive me for the late update but I really do love when I get a review, it makes me feel so special. **

**Thank You. ~HornyWolf**

Hidan's scythe swung down upon her head. All she could do was wait for her head to be sliced as she gripped that damn rotten tree limb. How could she have mistaken it for her scythe? How on Earth?

She cringed; the pain that flowed through her body was catching up to her. Jashin must be ashamed of her, about to be taken down by an insolent pawn such as Hidan. She opened her eyes.

No, she was not going down without a fight or that easily for that matter. Forcing her sliced leg to move, she reached out and gripped her scythe with her foot and pulled it towards her. Pulling her head up, she faced Hidan and stared him dead in the eyes as his scythe feel down towards her. Smirking at him, she jumped upwards with her one good leg and stabbed the zealot in his neck with the tree limb. Quickly, she reached down and took hold of her scythe, pulling into a defensive mode as Hidan roared with displeasure.

Being hit with that limb was the last thing he expected, in his neck no less. The male Jashinist snarled slashing his scythe down upon her like the madman he was. Hinata did her best to block all of his swings while being on her knees. Each time she blocked she was sure she was a dead woman. She had to get back on her own two legs and fast. Hidan's chest heaved up and down, furry racing through his blood stream. Finally he swung his scythe high, ready to end her life. Hinata took her chance. Using her uninjured leg, she leapt back and met Hidan's scythe with her own. Their eyes locked each one wishing death upon the other.

"I've taught you a bit too well haven't I?" Hidan sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. Jashin was the one who gave me the strength to kill you." She forced him back one step. "Ha! That's a load of bull shit! Lord Jashin gave you strength but not the strength to kill me!"

"What in the fuck are you thinking?" She snorted "Jashin is the one who told me to kill you!"

Hidan's hatred filled eyes softened in confusion. He knew Hinata would never lie about Jashin but to believe that his God asked her to kill him, it was simply unthinkable. Shoving her and her weapon back, he defensively dashed back and uttered "How in the hell is that?"

Hinata recoiled, her breathing heavy and deep. "Jashin told me of how I was supposed to be a 'gift' for you. But you….you took it to far….you beat me as if I were a common whore!" She spat, her body quaking with rage and pain.

"As far as I'm fucking concerned you are a whore, you fucked that son of a bitch!" Hidan roared running at her again. "Ha! I wish I had but no you had to walk in and ruin it!" She bitched back preparing to cut his heart out just as he had hurt hers. "So you didn't fuck the cunt-wannabe, doesn't matter, you still tried to!" Hidan's scythe swiped down upon her as she swung sideways towards his chest. The two scythes crossed and the two pushed against each other. Hidan's down upon hers and Hinata's up against his. They fought for dominance until Hinata's injuries sided in Hidan's favor. He pressed his full weight down upon her. The pole of his scythe was holding down her arms as well as choking her slightly.

Hidan's blood lusty grin reappeared on his face. Steadily holding her down with his scythe he reached for her neck, rapping his had around it roughly. "Hinata," He beamed in triumph "I must admit that it will be an honor to kill you my skillful student. Hehe, I always thought I'd get to fuck you though but this," Hidan started to salivate at that point "Will make up for it." He tightened his grip on her throat, strangling her. Hinata struggled and tried to push him off of her but alas it was no good. Her eyes filled with tears as she fought to remove him from atop her. This was really going to be the end of her mortal life.

Strangled to death by a no good ass licking fucker. No! This was not going to be how she met her maker! Leaning her head forward as much as she could she opened her mouth and bit Hidan's hand holding her down. Hidan growled at her, partially releasing her from his pin. Quickly her hands wrapped around his arm that strangled her. She fought hard but he fought harder as the air escaped her and her brain slowly suffocated. As she slowly choked and her remaining strength was slowly sapped away from her, all Hinata could do was look into Hidan's purple eyes and just stared at them. Simply stare at them thinking 'Who knew it would all come to this…?'

"_Snap!"_

Hinata felt her life escaping her as blackness circled around her. Hidan grinned as her moonlight eyes faded and she stopped struggling completely.

Hidan removed his hand, positive she was dead after hearing the snapping of her hyoid bone. He sighed and looked down at her. Even in death she was beautiful.

He knew that Jashin was likely to make him pay for killing her and again for not sacrificing her to him. He couldn't help but wonder what the penalty would be for murdering another Jashinist? Could Lord Jashin make him suffer in hell? Or suffer through something like the Uchiha's Tsukuyomi? Maybe even take away his immortality?

At least that he knew for sure that he was going to get punished in some from or way, it didn't matter if he did one last thing. Bending down, he placed his fore head to hers. He shivered from how cold she had grown in such a short time. Looking into her faded eyes, he cupped the side of her head and felt a cool liquid splash around him. It was apparent to him then, if he hadn't killed her then her wounds would have. She must have lost a lot of blood; the only reason she was able to keep fighting for as long as she did was because of her determination.

Hidan closed his eyes for a moment as his heart started to feel an odd aching feeling deep within him. Sighing he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry this had to happen Hinata…but…if what you said is true then….it can only mean that Jashin must have a plan for the two of us…" He tighten his grip on her hand "I…I just wish I could have had a chance to tell you that…I loved you."

Hidan pulled himself away from Hinata and looked at her lifeless body then leaned down to give her a kiss on her unresponsive lips.

Something felt strange around her, she was no longer herself is seemed. She felt like Hinata but she didn't. She felt like a fragment of who she used to be as her spirit floated aimlessly around. She had no idea who she was or where she was…or if she was alive or dead. Hinata looked around and saw nothing, nothing at all. It was all dark and blank- except for herself. She looked down at her limbs only to find none, only a ghost like sliver. Panic consumed her. If she no longer had any form to her she had to be dead.

D. E. A. D. Dead. The word hit her harder than a rockslide. "I'm…no longer…" She shuttered unable to finish that thought.

If she was truly dead then this ghost like form must be- no could only be her soul. That much she was sure of but what she didn't understand was how she had died. Hinata remembered who she was but only small fragments of her life. Nothing made since anymore…

Suddenly she felt an uncomfortable warmth surround her only to be dismissed by a swift chill in the air. Her soul twitched. "Jashin! Jashin my lord is that you?" She screamed from her soul

"Failure…" Her God whispered "Failure is all you have accomplished….what a waste." Hinata felt her spirit drop. "My lord please… forgive me… I have failed you but-"

"No! You are far too valuable to me to be such a waste…but it seems you are." Hinata cowered. "Jashin my lord, please…please, just give me one more chance! I swear no matter what the task-I will accomplish it-please my lord, just give me one more chance. I beg you; I cannot bear the thought of failing you!"

Jashin remained silent for a few moments, moments that from Hinata's perspective, felt like an eternity.

The air got thick with heat as Jashin spoke. "Hn, fine. I will allow you one more chance not to fail me…" Hinata's sprit was overflowing with joy and gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you my lord!"

"But-"Her God cut in "It will cost you...you will no longer be able to reproduce and…"

Hinata thought silently to herself at that moment. She knew it might have been nice to have been a birth mother at some point in her life but it was that or knowing she failed her God. She couldn't bare the thought of that. She would obey and serve her God till the end of time.

"And you will kill Hidan through mortal's eyes."

The air around her seemed to swirl. She quivered; the air was swiftly growing cooler and cooler. The feeling of chill bumps running down her legs and chest was unnerving. Hinata looked down at herself amazed. Her body was returning to her. It was fading back around her, or maybe she was fading back into it. Nonetheless she was returning to her bodily state.

Over and over again she was covered by hot and cold flashes as she slowly returned to the living, breathing world from the dark abyss that was Jashin's unnatural keep.

"Immorality can be a gift…or a hell." Her God's last words echoed around her as she slowly regained her memories and life force.

Her lips felt warmth against them. She could feel a large body of heat above her. Slowly, she prepared to do what she was told by her God. She would follow her instinct and kill the son of a bitch that had taken her life from her.

Hinata fluttered her eyes open slowly and hazily to see Hidan on top of her kissing her. Her blood boiled with rage at the sight of it. Then she glanced over to her right. Hidan had moved his scythe from her and the blade was only a foot away from her grasp. She grinned.

Hidan felt a smirk appear on Hinata's dead lips, he opened his eyes to see her ginning at him like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly she reached her arm out and gripped the blade of his scythe and stabbed it into his heart without a blink of an eye. His blood escaped his chest cavity, leaping onto her face and the ground below her. Hidan fell back, shocked and in pain. She was alive-no it was impossible she was dead just seconds before, he knew it, he had just kill her, he had felt her body quiet and her soul escape her, there was no possible way.

Hinata leaned upward crawling towards Hidan now. Immortality had dulled her pain, at least that's what she believed. "Hidan…you stupid mother fucker….did you really think you could get rid of me so easily? Hahaha! Jashin has granted me immortality…so that I could come back and kill your sorry ass…" Her breaths deepened with desire to have his blood in her hands. "Now…you will meet your death soon, I have only sliced you with a blow that would kill a mortal but soon I shall-"

Her eyes widened. That was it, that was what her God had meant. "Kill him through the eyes of a mortal." By mortal standards he would be dead now…but-no it made no bloody sense at all. Why would her God tell her to kill Hidan if there was no way to kill an immoral? It was madness….there was no logic in it at all…unless…no it simply could not be true….her God had only used her and Hidan as a way to entertain himself…no…no…there had to be... no it had to be a test of their loyalty to him it must have been. That was why he played the two of them and spoke in tongues! Yes! He wanted to test them. He knew that if the two of them fought then she would surly die, so he made her immortal after the fact and his words "through a mortal's eyes" was his way of putting an end to the never ending fighting…At least that's what Hinata believed…

She looked back to Hidan; he was holding his chest where she had stabbed him. He looked over to her, she was still crawling towards him. He tried to get up but his chest injury and all of his others were overpowering him. Then he cringed, waiting for more pain when he felt Hinata climb on top of him. But none came. He opened his eyes to see her big moonlight orbs staring back at him as she climbed onto his chest and plopped down upon him.

"Hidan," She panted "We really do have one twisted God….you know that right?" Hidan remained silent, his chest heaving up and down as his blood stained Hinata's clothes and skin. He stared at her for a moment, looking her over. She was breathing again, her eyes regained there luster, and her skin had recovered its color. But, there was something new about her, something unnatural. It was hidden deep in her eyes; it was something he had seen in himself many, many times before.

"What the fucken hell Hinata? As soon as I think I have you figured out you find a way to surprise me…you really are an immortal piece of work." Hinata grinned at him. "So are you Hidan, so are you."

"You're not going to 'attempt' to kill me anymore are you?" He whispered.

"No, not for a while anyways…or at least not until you piss me off again." Hidan gave a slight laugh.

He rubbed his chest where his wound was and thought 'Whatever's going on, after this shit, I don't wanna know.'

"Hinata, I'm sorry for beating you with the cord and strangling you to death. Literally." She smiled. "It's okay. Although…." She gave him a mischievous look "I do have a question…"

"Which is…?"

"So you always thought you'd get to fuck me huh?" She grinned and leaned in close to his face. Hidan gave a wicked grin back.

"Then do it." She whispered and then kissed him. Almost instantly he gripped onto her, pulling her against him. Her lips were soft against his, making him hungry for more of her. Hidan ran his hand down her sliced leg and back up to her round bottom then smacked it. A small growl escaped her. He did it again, and again. Each time her growls grew more hungry and wanting. He ran is tongue along the bottom of her plump lip, teasing her till she allowed him inside. Her tongue danced around with his and she explored his tantalizing mouth as he did hers.

"It's about fucking time." Hidan whispered in her ear as his hands crept up what remained of her shirt. "I know what you mean…I've wanted this for so long….it's been burning inside of me like a wildfire."

As soon as Hinata spoke her last word rain splattered down around them. She looked at Hidan who was already moving backwards into the cover of a cherry blossom tree. He wasn't going to let some rain ruin this for him. His back hit the side of a tree and he continued exploring up Hinata's shirt. His fingers tickled her as they roamed all the way up her back, around her stomach and to her chest. She gave a small shudder as his hands cupped her full breasts. Her nipples erected and poked his palms. Hidan grinned and broke their kiss. His thumbs massaged her nipples, earning a moan from her as her hands felt over his sculpted chest. Hinata's mouth watered, his chest was so hard and perfect, like it belonged to a Greek god.

Then she felt her shirt being ripped off of her along with her wrapping. The cold, rainy air hit her boobs making her give out a low moan. Hidan's cock took notice to her moan; Hinata could feel it growing hard against her pelvis and tastefully rubbed herself against it as Hidan's tongue licked the sensitive part of her neck. She gave another low growl. "I love you."

He pulled back from her for just a moment and growled back "I know you do." Then his mouth encircled around her right nipple, suckling it and massaging it with his talented tongue, occasionally nipping at it lightly. She let out a small whine when he did and smiled. She was content with this, him pleasing her, taking so much attention to her body. Sighing, Hinata let her head fall back as she stared up into the foliage of the cherry blossom tree, the rain hitting her face gently making a few of the cherry blossom petals fall from the tree and dance around her as they fell. She closed her eyes and smiled as her lover moved onto her other breast, tending to it with as much attention as he had the first.

Then Hinata felt herself being flipped over onto her back and the remains of her pants removed from her skin. Hidan crawled on top of her and kissed her, his hand stroking his hardened cock. Eying his hand, Hinata broke the kiss and sat up. She delicately placed her hands on his hips and pulled his pants down slowly to find his erected cock waiting for her. She wasn't surprised; it was so like Hidan not to bother with underwear. Looking up into his eyes she gripped his stiffness firmly and started to stroke it. Up and down, up and down. Then her other hand started to fondle his sack making him groan with elation. She smirked; pleased that she could make him feel as good as he made her.

Hidan smirked as his thick member was being pleasured by the lovely deity before him. Then he felt a warm fluid slide down the side of his cock. "Oh Fuck!" He cried, looking down to see that Hinata's saliva was now coating his member and being massaged in with her hand. It felt so damn good. He felt himself begin to pre-cum and he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Enough."

Satisfied that she had pleased him, Hinata lied back down and opened her legs, her yoni swollen and moist. Hidan leaned his head closer to her and could smell her sweet sent. Oh Jashin did she want him.

His fingers trailed down the side of her lips, making her quiver. Then he started to rub her clit with his thumb making her hips buckle. He grinned and leaned down to lick the sides of her lips, torturing her ever so slightly. Her hips buckled into his face, making him lick deeper inside of her. He lapped up her juices hungrily. Licking his lips he removed his thumb and replaced it with his tongue, teasing her clit and making her moan. "Please-ah, please Hidan….come on….I want you now-ahh…"

After making her beg a little longer he removed his tongue and moved back to her face, kissing her and rubbing his hand down the side of her hips. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him as she felt him positioning himself above her entrance. She looked deep into his eyes as he kissed her neck one more time before slowly entering her.

His head alone was huge compared to her untouched purity. Hinata's inner self couldn't help but give a small laugh. After all the days and nights that she fantasized about this moment, she would have never thought that her imagination would be exactly right about his size and width. It was almost too much of a coincidence. Almost.

Hidan felt her tensing up around him, making it difficult for him to continue without hurting her. He started to kiss her gently, allowing her to relax. Then immediately he continued, he pushed through her barrier and dove deep inside of her causing her to gasp. He felt her insides around him, gripping on to him. He smiled knowing _He _was the first to mark her, so to speak.

"Oh fuck….damn you so fucking tight…" he moaned, slowly thrusting in and out of her. Hinata moaned more from his thrusting and leaned upward and caught his lips in hers making out with him as she moaned into his mouth.

Hidan picked up his pace and started pounding her harder. Her moans growing louder with each thrust he took. Then Hidan got an idea. He picked up Hinata and pushed her against the cherry blossom tree still thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside of her. It was then that he hit her sweet spot and she felt herself about to orgasm. She whispered it into his ear and he started to go faster, making her whine with pleasure until she hit her climax and let out her final gasp of delight. After hearing that it didn't take Hidan long to hit his climax either and he came too.

Gasping for air her chest pressed up against his, her heart beating fast. Hidan took a few minutes to recover before he pulled himself out of her and sat down against the cherry blossom tree with Hinata in his lap.

Kissing her forehead, he held her close to him and looked upward towards the sky. Only then did he realize that that was the very cherry blossom tree that he sat under when he first was given a vision of Hinata. 'Son of a bitch…' he thought. Hinata snuggled into his chest muttering "The world really is a fucked up place isn't it?" Hidan sighed and replied with a "Yeah more fucked up than we are anyways."

She giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Hidan…" She whispered. "Yeah?"

"I hurt all over." She whined. "And you think I don't? You stabbed me in the fucken heart!" He bitched. "Well you cut open my leg and Jashin knows what else!"

Hidan stood up, still holding Hinata in his arms. "Yeah, yeah so what?"

"So, you killed me ya know!"

"Get your ass over it." He muttered. "Well aren't you just romantic!" She barked back. Hidan sighed. "Come on sweetness, let's go find Kakuzu so he can sew us back together." Hinata was puzzled at the new pet name she had been given. "Sweetness?"

"Yes, sweetness cause only sweet words come out of your mouth." Hinata rolled her eyes and thought 'He might be the man I love but he's still an ass!'

She sighed "Where the hell is Kakuzu anyway?"

"I have no damn clue." He groaned. "You know you should really get a whistle for that guy." Hinata remarked. "A whistle?" Hidan questioned. "Yes a Whistle so you can just blow it and here he comes running." Hidan laughed. "So like a dog whistle for Kakuzu?"

"Yes! A Kakuzu whistle!" Hinata chirped as Hidan carried her back to the hideout still in the nude.

The Jashinist stopped for a moment and looked deep into her eyes and whispered "I love you" before continuing the rest of his immortal life with the only person he could ever love more than his twisted God, Hinata.

We may never know if what Hinata believed was really Jashin's plan or not but whatever Jashin wanted he got. Maybe he did want to test them, may be didn't. Maybe he just wanted to have some entertainment. Or maybe he just wanted give them a push to fall in love. Or maybe it was a little bit of everything. Who knows? Only the all powerful Jashin himself.

~End

**Yoni- Sanskrit word for vagina/female genitalia**

**Please Review and I really hope you liked this chapter, I feel like I took a lot of risks on it but I just hope it lives up to your expectations. **

**~HornyWolf**


End file.
